Rock the G house
by Darwi Odrade
Summary: UA, SB/OC, Les Maraudeurs est le nom d'un groupe de musique formé par quatre lycéens de Gryffondor college. Leur chanteuse vient de claquer la porte et ils sont donc à la recherche d'une remplacante. Est-ce que la jeune cousine de Remus fera l'affaire ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello,_

_Bon alors voilà ma nouvelle fic, j'ai ramené les Maraudeurs à notre époque parce que la musique me plaisait beaucoup plus et puis, il parait que les téléphones et les ordinateurs portables n'existaient pas dans les années 60's. Oh et surtout, on était au début des synthétiseurs... Enfin bref, niveau création de musique, c'était archaïque. J'espère que ça ne choquera personne. En tout cas, je les trouves très bien a notre époque!_

__

**Personnages principaux: **Sirius Black, OC, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow ... et plus si affinité !

**Genre :** Romance, Drame, Humour

**Résumé :** UA, Les Maraudeurs est le nom d'un groupe de musique formé par quatre lycéens de Gryffondor college. Leur chanteuse vient de claquer la porte et ils sont donc à la recherche d'une remplacante. Est-ce que la jeune cousine de Remus fera l'affaire ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de Joan Keethlin Rowling et bien qu'ayant conserver les noms des lieux, je vous laisse découvrir au fil de la lecture à quoi il correspondent ici ! De plus, les chansons dont je donne les textes ne sont pas inventées et je donne les titres et l'auteur à chaque fois.

Sinon, chaque titre de chapitre donne la chanson dont je prend les paroles, comme je ne les traduirait pas, ça vous donne la possibilité de faire des recherches!

_Bonne lecture_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter 1 :** Can't take my eyes off of you - MUSE

Sirius Black entra en trombe dans le studio d'enregistrement. Il détestait rompre et c'était la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année qu'il le faisait. Sans lancer un regard vers les autres membres des Maraudeurs, il se saisit de sa guitare et lança :

'Improvisation !'

Les sons qu'il réussit à sortir étaient lancées pêle-mêle et n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Sirius se sentait mieux. Il respira un grand coup tandis que le bassiste à sa droite dit avec un sourire entendu :

'Tu pourrais au moins arriver à l'heure, tes ruptures incessantes ne sont pas des excuses valables pour tes retards !'

James Potter était le meilleur ami de Sirius et ce n'était qu'à ce titre qu'il acceptait ses remarques. Sirius haussa les épaules et déclara d'une voix détaché :

'Je ne suis pas le plus en retard ! Il semblerait que Narcissia se dérobe encore une fois… Je me demande ce qu'elle a de mieux a faire que nous.

-Si tu étais arrivé à l'heure, tu le saurais.' Remus Lupin, toujours assis devant son piano venait de se tourner pour faire face au guitariste. 'Elle nous a annoncé qu'elle quittait le groupe et est repartit avant que tu n'arrives.

-QUOI ! POURQUOI ?

-Parce qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être ton souffre douleur.' Répondit d'une voix nasillarde Peter Pettigrow, le batteur. 'Et le groupe de Hard Rock de Malfoy lui a donné une place en temps que chanteuse.'

Sirius resta un temps sans dire un mot, essayant d'intégrer l'information que son groupe n'avait plus de chanteuse. Puis soudain, se tournant vers Peter, il hurla :

'COMMENT CA **MON** SOUFFRE DOULEUR ?

-Calme-toi…' Dit James en lui saisissant le bras pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur le pauvre Peter qui n'avait rien fait. 'C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Et je pense que c'est parce qu'elle ne supportait plus que tu la pousses tout le temps a bout parce que son chant ne te convenait que… très rarement.'

Sirius ne pouvait nier les faits. Il se renfrogna donc et dans un grognement dit :

'Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant, Remus ?

-Hein ? Mais c'est toi le leader du groupe !

-Oui, mais c'est toi qui est le meilleur pour l'administratif alors trouve quelque chose !

-Bon…' Remus soupira puis sortant un bloc, qu'il ouvrit pour relire ce qu'il y avait écrit, il continua. 'Alors, on a plusieurs possibilité : primo, on peut supplier ta cousine de revenir…

-Même pas en rêve !

-Laisse le parler, il ne fait que donner les différentes possibilités !

-Merci James. Donc, secundo, on fait passer des auditions à toutes les jeunes filles du quartier qui voudront bien chanter pour nous ; tertio, l'un de nous deviens le chanteur, même si c'est vraiment pas la meilleur idée que j'ai eu… et enfin, quarto, on reste un groupe sans chanteur.'

Un ange passa. Sirius était indécis sur la conduite à tenir ; devait-il étrangler Remus pour avoir donner des idées stupides ou bien pour ne lui sortir qu'une seule idée potable. Finalement, il opta pour une autre solution, se disant que perdre un pianiste en plus de la chanteuse signerait l'arrêt des Maraudeurs et dit :

'Je ne veux pas faire passer d'auditions, on risquerait l'émeute si l'on dit que l'on recherche quelqu'un... Et puis, il faut que ce soit une fille que l'on connaisse déjà, de la famille ou des amis proches. Parce qu'en plus, si l'on prend quelqu'un d'extérieur, on risque de briser l'interdit de former un couple au sein du groupe.

-Tu veux dire que TU risques de briser cet interdit !' le taquina James.

-Ouais, enfin bref vous avez des idées sur qui pourrais convenir ?'

Ils se mirent à réfléchir intensément. Soudain, Peter releva le nez en s'exclamant :

'On a qu'à prendre Lily !

-Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! On a dit pas de couples !' réplica sèchement Sirius voyant le visage de James s'illuminer un peu trop.

'Il y a bien ta cousine Nymphadora.

-Tonks ? Mais elle est encore au collège ! Et puis James, on sent que tu ne l'as jamais entendu chanter. C'est une casserole cette fille !

-Bon… Et toi Remus, tu as une idée ?

-Mouais… Je pense que ma cousine pourrait convenir mais ça risque de poser un problème avec Sirius…

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Bah, à part Lily, tu es sorti avec quasiment toutes les filles potables que tu trouvais sur ton chemin. Et comme ma cousine est jolie, je ne suis pas certain que tu résistes à la tentation pour conserver le groupe…

-Je la connais ta cousine ?

-Oui, on jouait avec elle en primaire. Elle s'appelle Yuna, elle était rousse à l'époque.'

Sirius se souvenait très bien de la petite fille qui n'avait vraiment rien de particulier si ce n'ai une tignasse rouge qui n'allait pas du tout avec la couleur de sa peau et ses yeux bleus.

'Les rousses, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour James ! Elle sait chanter ?

-Oui, mais…

-Très bien, tu l'appelles et tu lui dis qu'on la prend à l'essai pendant disons… un mois. On verra bien si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler !'

D'après les sms que Remus lui avait envoyés, Yuna était d'accord pour la période d'essai mais voulait l'augmenter d'un mois supplémentaire pour être certaine que personne ne regretterais le choix à postériori. Sirius relisait le dernier texto de Remus à ce propos tandis qu'il marchait vers le lycée, son casque déversant dans ses oreille de la musique qui l'isolait du monde extérieur.

Hogwart's City était coupé en quatre districts : Godric's Hollow, Rowena's Valley, Salazar's town et Helga's Mont. Chaque quartier avait son propre établissement, mais Sirius avait refusé d'aller à Serpentard academy et devait chaque jour faire le trajet jusqu'à Gryffondor college à pied puisqu'aucun bus ne faisait le trajet de chez lui au lycée. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure car il aimait marcher et qu'il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la tête de ses parents lorsque le proviseur Mc Gonagall leur avait annoncé qu'elle acceptait Sirius dans son établissement.

Plongé dans ses réflexions et sa musique, Sirius faillit ne pas voir la magnifique jeune fille qui attendait à l'entrée de son lycée. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la détailler en s'éloignant. Elle avait de fine et longue jambes que son uniforme de Revenclaw Highschool mettait en valeur. Son teint halé faisait ressortir ses immenses yeux bleus encadré par les mèches blondes de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les hanches. Croisant ces yeux, il lui sourit poliment et eu en réponse le plus joli sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

En entrant dans leur salle de court, Sirius se dirigea directement vers sa place et ne souffla mot, toujours sous le charme du sourire de la belle inconnue. Il rangea son lecteur et son casque et ce fut James qui entama la conversation matinale :

'Bonjour, oui je vais bien merci. Et toi Peter ?

-Bien mer…

-Je viens de voir Aurore !' le coupa Sirius.

Un ange passa. Sirius releva la tête et vit le regard ahuri de ses deux amis. Il soupira et reprit :

'Vous savez, la princesse Aurore dans la Belle au Bois Dormant… Et bien je viens de la voir en uniforme de Revenclaw qui attendait à l'entrée.

-Mais c'est un personnage de conte… Elle n'existe pas pour de vrai cette princesse, si ?' demanda Peter candide.

-Peter, c'est une métaphore ! Ce que Sirius essai de dire c'est qu'il a vue une très jolie jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup au portrait qui est donné de la princesse Aurore dans le conte. Et on peut savoir le nom de cette jeune fille ?

-J'en sais rien… j'ai pas demandé…

-Comment ça, tu n'as pas demandé ?

-Bah… Je ne me suis pas arrêté…

-QUOI !'

Peter et James avait crié en même temps. Remus qui venait d'entrer dans la salle s'approcha en souriant et interrogea ses deux amis sur l'origine de ses cris.

'Sirius…' bégaya Peter, 'Sirius a rencontré une… très jolie… fille… ce matin et… il ne s'est… il… il ne lui a pas parlé.

-Tu crois qu'il est malade ?' ajouta James en chuchotant.

Remus sourit et répondit à voix haute :

'Non, je pense plutôt qu'il est en voie de guérison ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il ne drague pas directement une jeune inconnue. Je pense que Yuna aura peut-être un espoir de ne pas tomber dans ses filets ! D'ailleurs, je lui ai parlé ce matin, elle voulait savoir où se trouvait le studio. Comme elle n'a pas cours, elle veut venir cet aprem pour faire des essai de voix.' Il claqua des doigts, juste devant Sirius pour capter son attention. 'J'espère que tu seras à l'heure !

-Tu rêves là, j'ai pas pris ma guitare.'

Sirius passa le reste de sa journée à penser à la Belle au Bois Dormant. Après les cours, il repartit chez lui poser ses affaires et récupérer sa guitare puis il se dirigea de nouveau vers le lycée pour rejoindre le studio. Il savait qu'il serait en retard mais habitait plus loin que les trois autres du lycée et il détestait courir, surtout avec une guitare sur le dos.

En entrant dans leur salle habituelle, il se figea instantanément en croisant le regard azur qu'il avait vu pour la première fois le matin même. Il ne put que souffler :

'La Belle au Bois Dormant…'

La jeune fille le regarda perplexe et se tourna vers Remus qui explosa de rire en même temps que James, suivit de près par Peter qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il ce passait. Remus reprit rapidement son souffle et se tournant vers Sirius, dit :

'Sirius, je te présente Yuna ma cousine. Yuna, voici Sirius le guitariste et leader des Maraudeurs !

-Tu peux juste m'expliquer pour l'histoire de la Belle au Bois Dormant. C'est de moi qu'il parlait, non ?

-Oui… en fait…' Remus se mit à rougir et James vint à son secours.

-En fait, je crois que vous vous êtes croisé ce matin et lorsqu'il ta décrite ce matin, il…

-Je te signal que je suis là James…' grogna Sirius qui n'appréciait pas le comportement de ses dits amis. Reprenant ses airs de charmeur, il ajouta. 'Je n'ai rien dit de particuliers et je préfère partir sur de bonnes bases avec cette jeune femme !

-Je crois que t'as parlé trop vite en parlant de guérison ce matin Remus.' Chuchota James à Remus

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête en soupirant. Puis haussant les épaules, il enchaina :

'Ecoute, Yuna, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais Sirius est…

-Le plus grand coureur de jupon de la région ? Je sais, sa réputation n'est plus a faire.' Sirius lança un regard fier à Remus et voulu s'approcher de Yuna mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'une simple phrase, 'Et si tu voulais me prévenir de tomber dans ces filets, ne t'en fait pas, je ne cours aucun risque. C'est vraiment pas mon type de mec.'

James, Peter et Remus hurlèrent de rire tant à la réplique cinglante de la jeune fille qu'à la tête dépité de Sirius. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas qu'une fille puisse aussi bien cacher son jeu. Sous ses airs de princesses sage comme des images, elle avait un esprit à l'humour mordant et il en faisait les frais. Il l'a trouvait de plus en plus attirante cette Yuna qui disait les pires choses comme si elles étaient les plus naturelles du monde. Sirius pris alors une décision, il l'aurait, règle ou pas règle il l'aurait pour lui tout seul et ce qu'il soit son type ou pas !

Faignant un air détacher, il déballa sa guitare et se la passant autour du cou, il dit avec impatience :

'Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on est là pour bosser et j'ai pas encore entendu une seule note de musique sortir de ta bouche ma jolie !' Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et ajouta, 'Je vais te faire chanter, tu vas voir !'

Sirius brancha sa guitare à l'enceinte et entama un morceau que tous connaissaient pour l'avoir entendu mainte fois à la radio. Peter et James enchainèrent direct sur l'intro. Yuna fut un instant impressionné par la facilité que les garçons avaient à jouer ensemble. Cela semblait la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et, s'emparant du micro que lui avait désigné Remus un peu plus tôt, elle entama sa partie avec fierté.

'You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you'

Yuna regardait Sirius dans les yeux et ne le lâchait pas.

'You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you'

Le regard plein de malice de la jeune femme ne laissait pas Sirius indifférent et elle semblait en avoir pleine conscience.

'Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you makes me weak  
There are no words left to speak'

Yuna voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas l'une de ces filles faciles qu'il avait pour conquêtes.

'So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just to good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you'

Sirius lui lança un sourire plein de sarcasme alors qu'elle entamait le refrain. Comme pour lui dire : _Tu penses vraiment que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu ?_

'I love you baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you  
Let me love you baby, let me love you'

Malgré tout, Sirius avait du mal à résister aux ondulations du corps de Yuna qui se déhanchait au rythme de la musique. Sirius savait qu'elle venait de lancer une guerre invisible qui consistait en la conquête du cœur de l'autre. Cette guerre s'achèverait par un cœur brisé et Sirius était bien décidé à ce que ce ne soit pas le sien !

Lorsque le morceau fut achevé, Sirius rompit enfin le contact visuel qu'ils avaient établit en disant d'une voix détaché :

'Mouais, c'est passable. Faudra voir ce que tu donnes lorsqu'on improvise vraiment…

-Passable !' S'insurgea Remus

-Franchement Sirius, t'es difficile.' Renchérit James, 'C'est la meilleure voix que j'ai jamais entendu !'

Yuna rougit en remerciant James de façon confuse. Sirius la regarda de haut en bas comme pour soupeser sa valeur des yeux et déclara :

'Bah, c'était une chanson facile. Mais j'ai pas trouvé qu'elle exprimait vraiment le fond du texte. Enfin, si vous êtes tous pour la prendre à l'essai, je ne suis pas un dictateur et je m'incline devant la majorité !'

Sirius déclara qu'ils faisaient une pose et sortit du studio en haussant les épaules. Yuna ne dit mot. Remus s'approcha d'elle et lui dit avec un sourire de réconfort :

'Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius a toujours été comme ça avec les chanteuses qu'on a eu. Je t'assure qu'il a beaucoup aimé ce que tu as fait, sinon il t'aurait jeté direct.

-Ouais, il a même été plutôt gentil pour une première fois !' Renchérit James. 'Lorsque Narcissia à débarquer la première fois, il lui a dit que de toute façon aucun publique ne voudrait voir une planche à pain se trémousser devant eux…'

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait, laissé une review pour me donner vos impressions, ça me fais toujours plaisir de les lires!_

_Prochain chapitre, Yuna va devoir faire une improvisation... Espérons qu'elle ait suffisament d'inspiration pour plaire à Sirius!_

_Bye_

_Darwi Odrade_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Me revoilou avace le second chapitre de Rock the G house. Le premier chapitre a eu l'air de plaire au quatre qui ont eu la gentillesse de laissé des reviews, mais jespère que vous me laisserez tous vos impressions pour ce chapitre-ci. Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues ! __En tout cas, je vous répond (du moins l'essaye...) :_

_A **athalie** : Je crois que j'ai activé les reviews anonymes maintenant... Faudrait vérifier..._

_A **Ploum** : Le réaménagement de Poudlard m'est venue assez naturellement et j'en suis assez fière._**.**_ J'espère que mes idées de reconversions (notament des profs et des lieux comme le chemin de traverse) te plairont autant._

_A **aodren** : Le jeux n'en ait qu'a son début mais je ne te donnerais pas la solution, sinon ça n'a pas d'intérêt de lire ! !_ **.**

_Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture et à la prochaine!_

_**Darwi Odrade**_

**Chapter 2 :** A quatre pattes - Claire Diterzi

Yuna n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de Sirius. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais il était le même gamin arrogant et prétentieux qu'elle avait gardé en souvenir. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait accepté la proposition de Remus et surtout si elle avait bien fait.

Gryffondor college semblait avoir un aménagement similaire à Revenclaw Highschool et Yuna n'eu aucun mal à trouver la cafétéria pour s'acheter une bouteille d'eau. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le distributeur, elle remarqua au loin, Sirius entouré d'une dizaine de filles qui le regardait avec avidité. Le garçon semblait apprécier cette compagnie de femelles bourré d'hormones au visage orange de fond de teint et aux cils ultra rimmellé ; il riait à gorge déployé. Yuna se retourna pour éviter de regarder ce spectacle désolant plus longtemps. Tandis qu'elle incérait une pièce dans le distributeur, elle entendit deux filles qui discutait derrière elle :

'Incroyable ! Il est célibataire depuis même pas trois jours et voila que la nué de groupie lui tourne déjà autour espérant être la prochaine victime !

-Un parfait crétin si tu veux mon avis ! Je me demande si je vais aller à la répétition au final, je suis certaine qu'il amènera l'une de ces lolitas…'

Yuna saisit sa bouteille et se retourna faisant ainsi face aux deux filles ; l'une était élancé avec des cheveux roux et des yeux verts malicieux, l'autre était plus petite, avec des cheveux rose qui partait dans tous les sens. Elle les fixa un instant puis leur dit en souriant :

'C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir des gens normaux dans le public...'

Yuna fit mine de s'éloigner mais la plus petite des deux la reteint par le bras et s'exclama :

'Tu… Tu es la nouvelle chanteuse des Maraudeurs ? Celle qui remplace Narcissia ?

-Euh… ce n'est pas encore officiel…

-Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, je suis la cousine de Sirius et voici Lily Evans,' coupa l'élève de Gryffondor, 'je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, tu as l'air beaucoup plus sympathique que cette Serpentard de malheur !

-Euh… merci. Je m'appelle Yuna Lupin, je suis la cousine de Remus.

-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que l'on vienne ?' la voix de Lily était calme et posée, rien a voir avec celle de Nymphadora.

-Et bien, Sirius veut que j'improvise sur la musique qu'ils ont déjà faite ; histoire de voir si je sais écrire…

-Et tu n'as jamais rien écrit c'est ça ?

-Nymph, arrête de la couper et tu auras très probablement la réponse à tes questions !

-Excuse-moi.

-En fait, je sais écrire et j'avais déjà passé des textes à Remus pour qu'il puisse les montrer aux autres. Ce qui m'embête c'est le sujet que je viens de choisir en voyant ton cousin entouré de ces filles. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécie mon humour.' Yuna regarda sa montre et s'écria. 'Mince ! Il faut que je file !

-Tu retournes au studio ?' demanda Lily en souriant. Elle ajouta en voyant Yuna acquiescer, 'On vient avec toi, j'ai très envie d'écouter ta chanson et de voir la tête de Sirius lorsque tu auras terminé !'

L'éclair de sadisme qui passa dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme fit un instant peur à Yuna qui l'avait cru douce et calme. Les trois filles arrivèrent rapidement à la salle où se trouvaient déjà Remus, Peter et James. Celui-ci accueillit Lily avec la plus grande déférence sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Remus se chargea de trouver une place à Nymphadora et Yuna retourna près de son micro où Peter avait eu la bonté de lui installer une chaise de bar.

Lorsqu'enfin Sirius se décida à apparaître, il était effectivement accompagné d'une fille blonde platine. James ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner :

'Je vois que tu t'es vite consolé de ta dernière conquête ! Après Jenny, Sandra et Emmanuelle comment s'appelle cette délicieuse créature ?

-Moi ?' réplica la fille avec un air abrutit (avis de Yuna… que je partage) 'Je m'appelle Cindy !'

Sirius lui indiqua une place pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il embrassa sa cousine assise à côté puis passa devant Lily en lui faisant un signe de tête et s'installa à sa guitare. Il entama sans autre forme de préambule l'introduction du morceau. Yuna l'interrompit et déclara :

'J'ai besoin d'un moyen d'enregistrer ma voix pour la restituer en décaler. Vous avez ça en stock ?

-Hum…' Remus réfléchissait intensément 'j'en ai aucune idée…

-Je crois qu'il y en a un mixeur dans le placard, mais c'est un vieux et je ne sais pas s'il fonctionne encore.'

James se dirigeait déjà vers le dit placard tout en parlant. Il l'ouvrit et sortit une table de mixage préhistorique, Yuna l'avait rejoint et coupant Sirius qui voulait intervenir elle s'écria :

'C'est parfait, il y a la même dans mon grenier, et c'est exactement ce que je cherchais !'

Sirius, n'eu pas le temps de se remettre de l'impudence de Yuna qu'ils étaient déjà tous retourné à leur place, près à commencer. D'un air nonchalant, il dit :

'Est-ce que mademoiselle est fin prête ou bien il lui faut encore quelque chose pour son confort ?

-Euh…' hésita un instant Yuna qui ne savait comment Sirius prendrait la chose, finalement elle ajouta 'Est-ce que je peux chanter en français ?'

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Cindy qui se remaquillait et Sirius qui lançait des regards noirs aux autres Maraudeur. Yuna fit semblant de rien et se leva tranquillement. Elle se tourna vers Lily et Nymphadora et d'une voix posée commença à chanter :

'A quatre pattes

J'te lape tes Nike et tes frocs

(A quatre pattes)

Tes rêves de plastoc

(A quatre pattes)

J'te brique tes biceps à tatouages

C'est moi Jenny la bimbo, oh oh, oh oh, Jenny la bimbo'

Yuna lança un clin d'œil aux filles qui répondirent par un sourire entendu. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Peter et Remus pour entamer le second couplet en se déhanchant avec provocation :

'(A quatre pattes)

J't'astique à fond tes breloques

(A quatre pattes)

Ta vie plaquée or

(A quatre pattes)

J'te coupe ta coke en bikini à paillettes

C'est moi Sandra la bimbo'

Yuna dansait en remuant ses reins sous le nez des garçons. Elle s'approcha ensuite de James. Ce dernier devint rouge comme une tomate et regardait partout sauf du côté de Lily qui riait aux éclats :

'(A quatre pattes)

Quand je me vois dans la glace

(A quatre pattes)

Dans mon string en strass

(A chaque fois)

C'est à quatre pattes que je trouve ma place

C'est moi Manu la bimbo, oh oh, oh oh, Manu la bimbo'

Yuna se tourna finalement vers Sirius. Celui-ci avait toujours une mauvaise tête ce qui fit sourire Yuna. Elle se déhanchait de plus en plus et se mit à lui tourner autour tandis qu'elle chantait :

'(A quatre pattes)

J'me p'lote pour tes clips en toc

(A quatre pattes)

A poil au paddock

(A quatre pattes)

J'me frotte à ta clique en nage

C'est moi, Cindy la bimbo

Cindy la bimbo, bimbo'

Sirius la saisit par un poignet lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Yuna réussi à se dégager sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit et enchaina en s'éloignant cette fois ci le plus possible du garçon.

'Dans ta basse-cour, il y a

Des coqs, des poules polygames

Qui barbotent dans le jacuzzi

Panoramique

On parade en hélico,

En jet, en yacht, en limousine,

On garde ses lunettes de soleil

Pour dormir'

Arrivé contre le mur, elle fini la chanson d'un geste de la main. Yuna n'osait se retourner car elle sentait les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Sirius dans son dos.

Sirius sentait la fureur monter de plus en plus en lui. Le texte était parfait, il n'y avait rien à retoucher et pourtant, ce que la jeune fille disait était une accusation directe de son choix de petite amie. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle et avoir son verdict. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Lily se leva et dit une chose qui sauva Yuna de sa furie.

'J'ai beaucoup aimé ! Ton second degré est décapant !'

_Une farce ?_ Sirius n'en revenait pas, Yuna la remerciait et souriait comme si de rien n'était. _Elle a quand même utilisé les prénoms de mes ex !_

Lily fut rapidement rejointe dans ses félicitations par Remus, James, Peter et Nymphadora qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Finalement, ce fut une Yuna rouge comme une pivoine qui se tourna vers Sirius le questionnant du regard. _Alors comme ça, mon avis compte ? Profitons-en !_

Yuna ne savait plus où se mettre, elle accrocha le regard de Sirius et sembla y lire une sorte d'incompréhension mêlé à la colère.

Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux noir se décida à parler. Il se racla la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de tous et dit :

'Je n'ai rien à dire sur la forme du texte, c'était plutôt pas mal.

-Ca veut dire parfait dans son langage...' Murmura Remus à l'oreille de sa cousine.

-Par contre le fond est à améliorer, je pense franchement que peu de monde voudra bien admettre que c'est du second degré.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'elle disait !' Cindy la bimbo venait de prendre la parole.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Yuna la dévisagea avec surprise et ce fut Nymphadora qui posa la question fatidique :

'Mais tu comprend le français ?

-Bah oui, si une gamine dans ton genre le peut, c'est que c'est pas très difficile !' Répondit la bimbo vexée.

-Je te demanderais de ne pas parler à ma cousine de cette façon.' Répondit Sirius dont le comportement sembla changer radicalement d'un seul coup. Il regarda Cindy avec des yeux froids et en se levant, il dit sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune objection :

'La séance est levée. Remus, je veux que tu raccompagnes Nymphadora chez elle, il est trop tard pour qu'elle rentre seule. James et Lily, vous êtes grands et Yuna, la prochaine répétition se passera samedi. Tu as intérêt à me pondre un texte potable d'ici là.' Il ajouta en sortant de la pièce. 'Cindy, viens avec moi.'

Yuna sortie avec Remus et Nymphadora du lycée. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa pochette contenant ses tickets dans la salle où ils avaient joué tout l'après-midi. Saluant rapidement Remus et Nymphadora, en leur disant de ne pas l'attendre, elle se détourna et retourna d'un pas rapide vers Gryffondor college.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle et y découvrit Sirius qui semblait jouer tout seul. Sans un regard pour lui, elle se mit à fouiller à la place qu'elle occupait quelques heures auparavant. Soudain, la voix de Sirius retentit près de son oreille :

'C'est ça que tu cherches ?'

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et sursauta en voyant sa pochette dans la main du garçon dont le bras l'entourait à moitié. Il était beaucoup trop près pour la laisser indifférente. Yuna voulu se saisir de sa pochette mais Sirius fut plus rapide et retira son bras avant de s'éloigné.

'Rend moi ma pochette, s'il te plait, j'en ai besoin pour rentrer chez moi !

-A une seule condition.' Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. 'Que tu t'excuses d'avoir dit des choses aussi horribles dans ta chanson tout à l'heure et que tu me donne un baiser pour que je te pardonne !'

Yuna devint rouge de colère et de honte mêlé, il lui parlait comme à une petite fille qui aurait fait une bêtise. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?

'Sirius, je ne plaisante pas,' Yuna s'approcha de lui pour tenter à nouveau de s'emparer de la précieuse pochette mais encore une fois, Sirius était trop rapide. 'Rend-la…'

Sirius se saisit des mains de Yuna et avant qu'elle puisse réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il l'avait plaqué contre l'un des murs et murmurait à son oreille :

'Moi non plus je ne plaisante pas…'

Son regard était celui d'un prédateur et Yuna se savait la proie. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la bloquait. D'une voix qu'elle voulait ironique, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et dit :

'Je me demande ce que Cindy penserait en nous voyant !

-Cindy est rentré chez elle, je l'ai larguée. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont elle à parlé à Nymph.'

Sa voix à lui était pleine d'assurance et Yuna perdit encore plus confiance en elle. Il lui faisait un peu peur à ce moment précis.

Sirius vit la détresse sur le visage de la jeune fille et la laissa retombé sur le sol. Il voulait juste lui prouver qu'il n'était pas juste un garçon populaire qui profitait des filles autour de lui. A moins que ce ne soit lui-même qu'il voulait convaincre. Sirius secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée absurde de sa tête.

Yuna reprit un peu du poil de la bête une fois qu'il l'eu relâché et tout en se relevant lui dit avec dédain :

'Ce que j'ai dit dans ma chanson, je le pensait vraiment, et je n'ai pas à m'en excuser. Si tu t'es senti visé, c'est que tu sais quelle image tu donnes de toi et si ça ne te plait pas et bien je n'y peux rien, c'est ton problème. En tout cas, ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser.'

Sirius la regardait avec surprise, s'attendant à tout sauf à ce qu'elle lui tienne tête. Yuna continua d'une voix intransigeante :

'Maintenant rend moi ma pochette, si toi tu as du temps à perdre, moi je n'en ai pas !'

Comme Sirius ne disait toujours rien, Yuna s'approcha de lui et réussit enfin à se saisir de sa pochette. Elle allait franchir la porte lorsqu'il lui saisit à nouveau le poignet et l'obligea à lui faire face :

'Tu ne peux pas juger les gens sans les connaître.

-Pas besoin de te connaître pour savoir que les filles avec qui tu sors sont des bimbo !

-Tu ne sais rien de moi…

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir !' Il lui lâcha la main. _Elle avait vraiment réponse à tout, et elle continuait en plus !_ 'La balle est dans ton camp.'

Sirius la vit se détourner et s'éloigné. Il sourit lorsqu'elle eu passé le couloir, il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher, le moyen de la séduire à coup sur. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et tombait dans le panneau comme la débutante qu'elle était probablement. Yuna voulait se donner des airs de Miss-je-sais-comment-y-faire-avec-les-séducteurs, mais elle avait trouvé un garçon plus malin qu'elle. Sirius rangea sa guitare dans son sac et sortit de la salle.

Il croisa Miss Teigne le chat du gardien mais ne lui accorda pas un regard en enfilant son casque sur ses oreilles. Poussant le volume au maximum, il sortit du lycée l'allure fière et se dirigea vers sa maison en songeant avec le sourire qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin d'inventer une histoire plausible sur son passé tourmenté puisque la vérité était déjà assez chaotique. Son plan marcherait à merveille et il était maintenant certain d'avoir Yuna avant le début des vacances d'été.

* * *

_Un petit mot de fin : je pense faire une publication par semaine. Je vous demande par avance pardon si je n'arrive pas à respecter ce rythme, j'essairai vraiment de faire de mon mieux mais mon histoire risque d'être longue et il va ma faloir du temps pour que tout me convienne et colle à la trame de fond que j'ai déjà trouvé._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne vous ennuyez pas en me lisant!_

_Enjoy_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour,_

_Je sais ce que vous allez dire... ça vous promet un chapitre par semaine et au final, on doit attendre deux semaines voir plus! N'ont-ils donc aucune pitié pour nous pauvres lecteurs?_

_La réponse est: si si si, on a de la pitié pour vous parce que on est parfois dans la même situation que vous!_

_Bon vous m'avez comprise, désolé du retard mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver une chanson qui me comvenait pour la situation que je voulais décrire. Heureusement, hier soir ma soeur à eu la bonne idée de me trainer voir The Chronicles of Narnia : Prince Caspian. J'ai beaucoup aimé le film et la chanson du générique de fin m'a enfin donné l'inspiration dont j'avais besoin!_

_Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente et espère que vous aimerez cette petite parenthèse dans l'action qui reprendra de plus belle au chapitre suivant!_

_Enjoy_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter 3 :** The call - Regina Spektor

Yuna ouvrit la porte de sa maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle était certaine de trouver sa mère. Celle-ci l'accueillit à bras ouverts, Yuna lui rendit ses baisers puis s'installa à la grande table qui occupait la moitié de l'espace. Sa mère déclara en se tournant vers le poste de radio pour l'allumer :

'Nous recevons de vieux amis ce soir, je l'ai retrouvée ce matin en allant faire les courses.

-Des amis que nous connaissions avant de partir pour la France ?' demanda Yuna avec détachement, encore trop occupé à pensé à sa rencontre insolite avec Sirius dans le studio de répétition quelques jours plus tôt.

'Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, ils vont bientôt arriver !

-Ne me dit pas que tu veux me caser avec le fils de la famille, tu avais promis de ne plus me faire ce genre de rencontre stupide !

-C'est…' devant le regard noir de sa fille, Mrs Lupin se rétracta et ajouta penaude, 'je te promets que c'est la dernière fois, s'il te plait j'ai promis que tu serais là !

-Très bien,' dit Yuna en soupirant, 'mais je te préviens qu'il a vraiment intérêt à être beau comme un Dieu !

-Yuna, t'ai-je déjà présenté des garçons laids ?' Réplica sa mère avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu marques un point, mais ça ne servira à rien, je ne crois pas au coup de foudre !'

La jeune fille se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Soudain, une chanson commença à sortir du poste de radio, elle semblait si familière à Yuna…

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

Devant l'expression interrogative de sa fille, Mrs Lupin sourit en répondant :

'Tu adorais cette chanson étant petite, tu la chantais tous les jours quasiment !' Elle marqua une pose en voyant sa fille s'éloigné puis dans un soupir murmura 'C'était votre chanson préféré à toi et Sirius.'

Yuna n'entendit pas la dernière phrase, elle avait allumé le poste de radio qui trainait dans sa salle de bain.

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Et tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage, elle avait fermé les yeux et la voix douce de la chanteuse semblait débloquer des souvenirs enfouies jusque là.

--

Dans un bac à sable, une petite fille de 4 ans aux cheveux rouges jouait en chantonnant une comptine. Soudain, un garçon aux cheveux noir surgit en courant. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta juste à côté de la petite fille. Celle-ci releva la tête et le regarda tranquillement. Le petit garçon aux yeux noirs se lassa tombé à côté et percuta l'un des pâtés de la petite fille. Indignée, ses grands yeux bleus s'assombrirent et elle dit :

'Sirius ! Fais attention, tu vas détruire mon château…

-C'est vrai que ton papa et ta maman ils partent pour la France ?' S'exclama-t-il en la coupant.

La petite fille le regarda droit dans les yeux avec surprise.

'Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai entendu ta maman le dire à la mienne. Ils partent et si tu n'es pas au courant c'est qu'ils vont te laisser ici.'

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Yuna sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Sirius devint rouge de colère et se releva brusquement. Yuna releva la tête et le vit lui tendre la main. Tandis qu'elle la prenait, il dit :

'On va allez voir ma maman et lui dire que tu es orpheline et qu'il faut t'adopter !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que, suis-moi !'

Il la traina jusqu'à un banc un peu plus loin où deux femmes discutaient tranquillement. Sirius se dirigea vers sa mère sans lâcher Yuna dont le regard perplexe passait de Sirius à sa propre maman. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs déclara d'une traite :

'Maman, il faut adopter Yuna, elle est orpheline !

-Mais enfin, Sirius, être orphelin ça veut dire que l'on a plus de parents en Yuna à toujours son papa qui est eu travail et sa maman qui se trouve juste à côté de moi !

-Oui mais ils vont partir et Yuna elle va être toute seule, alors il faut l'adopter !'

La maman de Yuna rit. Le son clair de son rire rassura sa fille qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

'Tu as vraiment un fils qui tient à ses amis !' dit-elle à la mère de Sirius. Puis se tournant vers le petit garçon et prenant Yuna dans ses bras pour l'embrasser 'Ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonnerais jamais Yuna. Elle vient avec nous en France, ne t'en fait pas pour elle, Sirius.'

Yuna rassurée embrassa sa maman et s'en retourna vers son château suivie par un Sirius qui trainait des pieds. Elle le regarda avec compassion et lui demanda :

'Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

-Pour rien…' dit-il en shootant dans un caillou.

Yuna sourie et, lui prenant la main, déposa un baiser sur la joue du petit garçon. Il la regarda avec une grande surprise :

'Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Pour te dire merci. Je suis contente de ne pas être séparer de mes parents.

-Et être séparer de moi, ça ne te fais rien ?'

Sirius lui lançait un regard furibond. Il y eu un silence et Yuna baissa la tête en murmurant un 'si' que seul Sirius pouvait entendre. Puis retrouvant soudain le sourire, elle lui dit :

'J'ai une idée ! On va se marier !

-Hein ?

-Maman m'a dit que quand on est marié, même si on est très loin l'un de l'autre pendant très longtemps et bien on finit toujours par se revoir !'

Sirius sourit et prit la main de la petite fille. Il l'entraina dans une course effrénée dans le parc. Yuna se mit à crié :

'Où on va ?

-Demander à Remus de nous marier !

-Mais il faut des demoiselles d'horreur et quelqu'un pour tenir le témoin!

-On va demander à Lily pour les demoiselles et James tiendra le témoin !'

--

Yuna souriait alors que la voix de la chanteuse s'élevait plus puissante du poste. Elle se souvenait et c'était en quelque sorte la réponse qu'elle attendait au battement de son cœur qui s'était fait trop intenses lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Yuna finit de se préparer et descendit ensuite au salon. Là, elle y vit sa mère qui lui faisait face sur le canapé et qui semblait en grande conversation avec une femme aux cheveux d'ébène dont Yuna ne pouvait voir le visage. Sur le côté, se trouvait un jeune homme de son âge, le reconnaissant, Yuna ne put retenir un cri de surprise :

'Toi !'

Les trois tournèrent la tête vers elle et les regards de Mrs Lupin et Mrs Black passèrent alternativement de Sirius à Yuna tandis que les deux jeunes gens se dévisageaient avec amusement pour le premier et horreur pour la seconde.

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

'Je vois que nous n'avons pas besoin de faire les présentations' déclara enfin Mrs Black un doux sourire aux lèvres. 'Mais tu m'avais dit que ta fille était à Serdaigle, non ?

-Si…' répondit Mrs Lupin en haussant les épaules.

-En fait, Yuna est la nouvelle chanteuse des Maraudeurs.' Réplica Sirius en se tournant vers sa mère, puis se tournant vers celle de Yuna, il ajouta, 'Je suis le guitariste du groupe.

-Alors c'est lui l'horrible leader qui ne te trouve que des défauts ?' lança Mrs Lupin avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité qu'elle avait lâchée en rencontrant le visage rouge de sa fille.

Mrs Black sourit et détendit l'atmosphère en déclarant :

'Ce n'ai pas nouveau qu'ils se chamaillent, c'était déjà le cas lorsqu'ils avaient quatre ans alors tu penses bien que ça n'a pas changé depuis !

-Hein ?'

Sirius et Yuna avait poussé l'exclamation d'une même et vive voix, mais pas pour la même raison. Les deux mères se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers leur progéniture avec des yeux attendries. Mrs Lupin parla la première :

'C'était terrible, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous chamailler et pourtant, il a fallut utiliser la force pour vous séparer lorsque nous avons du déménager avec Yuna.

-Je m'en souviens parfaitement, c'était vraiment une belle amitié en fin de compte !' Renchérit Mrs Black.

Sirius posa des yeux surpris sur Yuna, celle-ci lui sourit en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant leurs mères deviser gaîment sur l'enfance de leurs petits anges.

Sirius suivit la jeune fille dans les étages de la maison londonienne et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au grenier :

'Tu ne m'emmènes pas dans ta chambre ?' dit Sirius avec un petit sourire, ajoutant avec un air plein de sous entendus 'ton lit aurait été plus confortable !

-Il n'y a pas de photo de nos quatre ans dans ma chambre.' Réplica Yuna en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

Ils fouillèrent le grenier et finalement trouvèrent une boite au trésor. De nombreuses photos les montraient en compagnie de James, Remus et Lily, jouant dans un parc ou assis à une table en train de gouter. Ils rirent beaucoup en voyant le visage rougissant de James que Lily embrassait sur la joue en souriant.

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Soudain, Yuna tira une photo dont le bord dépassait de la pile. Elle resta un moment interdite et Sirius du se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour contempler l'image.

Une petite fille rousse dormait paisiblement, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule d'un garçon du même âge aux cheveux noirs qui regardait vers l'objectif, fier et protecteur, son bras entourant doucement la petite fille qui dormait.

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

Yuna n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de l'image ni à dire la moindre chose, mais sentait les battements de son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'elle percevait le souffle de Sirius s'accélérer contre sa nuque. Soudain, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de garçon se poser sur la sienne alors qu'il voulait s'emparer de la photo. Elle ne lâcha prise et se retourna vers lui. Son regard rencontra alors les yeux de carbone du garçon, ils étaient à quelques centimètres des siens, le cerveau de Yuna fonctionnait au ralentit mais elle arriva à comprendre que cela signifiait que leur lèvres ne devait pas être à plus de quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. La chanson de son enfance s'éleva dans sa tête, Yuna voyait que le visage de Sirius se rapprocher du sien.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit s'élever la voix de sa mère :

'Les enfants, le diner est servit !'

Le charme semblait rompu et Yuna put s'écarter rapidement de Sirius et descendre vers la salle à manger sans demander son reste, ni voir Sirius mettre la photo dans la poche de son jean.

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

* * *

_Et voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, comme je vais me lancer direct dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre, il ne devrais pas y avoir de retard. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos petites reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et me donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire! Continuer d'en laisser!_

_Darwi Odrade_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everybody,_

_Comme je pars en vacances dans deux jours, et que je ne serais pas là pendant plusieurs semaines, je poste ce chapitres plus un ou deux autres d'ici demain. Les suivants arriveront soit fin fin juillet soit mi aout selon comment j'aurais avancé!_

_En tout cas, j'ai précisé ce qui pouvais semblé incohérent dans les chapitres précédent. (Je suis dsl mais les choses sont parfois claires dans ma tête et j'oublie qu'elles ne le sont pas forcément autant pour le lecteur... TT) En tout cas, je remercie SuzBlack pour son soucis du détail ! ._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédants!_

_Enjoy_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter 4 :** Shut up and drive - Rihanna

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Yuna avait intégré le groupe des Maraudeurs. Elle s'entendait très bien avec l'ensemble des garçons mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle se chamaille avec Sirius. Son comportement avait pourtant radicalement changé et bien que cela plaise à Yuna, elle se doutait qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.

Lorsque sa mère avait invité Sirius et sa maman à diner, ils avaient regardé ensemble de vieilles photos et cela avait fait revenir de vieux sentiments qu'ils avaient oubliés jusqu'alors. L'intimité qu'y s'était créé leur avait fait perdre la parole durant le reste du repas et ni Yuna ni Sirius n'avait ré-abordé le sujet depuis. Pourtant la jeune fille aurait aimé savoir à quel point Sirius se souvenait de leur enfance. Pour elle, seules quelques brides revenaient de temps à autre mais l'ensemble était flou et les photographie qu'elle avait pu trouver sur cette période ne compensait pas vraiment les manques.

Elle avait parlé de certaines photos avec Lily et cela les avaient rapprochées mais aucunes des deux jeunes filles n'était capable de dire si elles étaient réellement amies à l'époque. Yuna passait le plus clair de son temps libre à Gryffondor college, il faut dire que depuis son arrivée, elle s'était fait plus d'amis dans cet établissement qu'à Revenclaw Highschool.

Yuna en était même à se demander si elle n'allait pas demander son transfert pour l'année prochaine, sa mère n'y verrait pas de problème majeur, sauf si elle était encore mutée à l'étranger. Yuna n'était pas dupe et savait que la promesse que lui avait fait sa mère n'était que du vent, comme à chaque fois qu'elles avaient déménagées depuis la mort de son père.

'Yuna ! C'est pas le moment de dormir !'

Remus venait de la sortir de ses pensées. Elle était affalée sur l'une des tables du réfectoire de Gryffondor college. Son cousin la regardait avec un sourire inquiet. Yuna lui sourit en retour comme pour le rassurer et déclara :

'T'inquiète, c'est juste qu'avec toutes les répétitions supplémentaires que Sirius nous a imposé, j'ai pas mal de sommeil en retard.

-Tu vas pouvoir tenir encore une heure ?' la taquina James qui accordait sa basse un peu plus loin. 'Faudrait pas que tu t'endormes sur scène, ça ferait vraiment tache pour une première fois !'

Yuna lui tira la langue pour toute réponse. Le rideau qui séparait les « coulisses » de la salle s'ouvrirent légèrement en laissant passé un Sirius ravi.

'La cantine est pleine à craqué. Mc Gonagall a du rouvrir les portes pour évité l'émeute !

-Tu penses que c'est juste les groupies de Sirius ou bien il y a un réel public ?' murmura Yuna à l'oreille de Remus.

Sirius lui lança un de ces regards noirs dont il avait le secret et se détourna en concluant :

'J'aimerai un peu plus de professionnalisme, Yuna. C'est au cours de concert que nombre d'artistes se sont fait découvrir par des agents !

-Mais là, il n'y a pas d'agents, Sirius. C'est juste la cantine du lycée !' réplica James. 'De plus, Yuna essayait simplement de détendre l'atmosphère.'

Tous pouffèrent, Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Yuna. Celle-ci se demanda pour la n-ième fois quel était le but de Sirius. Le plus plausible était qu'il veuille la conquérir, cela la flattait dans un sens mais sa fierté ne supportait pas le fait d'être considéré comme un objet. Yuna c'était donc résolue à ne pas lui facilité la tache et surtout à ne céder que si elle était certaine de sa sincérité. Et ceux bien que son cœur s'emballe un peu trop souvent à son gout dès qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme.

Après que tous se soient un peu calmés, les garçons montèrent, en silence, sur l'estrade improvisée et entamèrent l'introduction sous les hourras de la foule. Sirius se retourna au dernier moment et tendit un bras pour aider Yuna à se hisser. Elle lui sourit et entama :

I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

Yuna aimait cette chanson, elle l'avait écrite lors d'une discussion qu'avaient eue les garçons où ils comparaient les filles entre elles puis étaient soudain passer aux voitures.

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go,

Maintenant, elle chantait cette chanson pleine de sous entendus devant un réfectoire bondé de garçons plein d'hormones qui ne venaient probablement pas que pour écouter leur musique. Yuna sourit intérieurement et se dit qu'elle allait leur en donner pour leur argent. Elle se tourna vers la droite pensant y trouver James et sa basse et avança les yeux tourné vers l'audience en se déhanchant le plus possible.

Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys

Elle arriva enfin au niveau du Maraudeur et après avoir tourné autour de lui en ondulant avec la musique, elle stoppa net tout mouvement en posant sa main sur le torse du garçon, lançant sa tête dans la direction opposé, s'attendant à y trouver Remus.

Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle avait James dans son champ de vision, qui lui lançait un regard interloqué depuis l'autre bout de la scène. En un battement de cil, elle regardait enfin la face du jeune homme sur lequel sa main était toujours posée, sans s'arrêter de chanter.

Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

Sirius lui lançait un grand sourire mais Yuna pouvait lire l'ironie dans ses yeux noirs. Il se croyait vraiment irrésistible le bougre ! Yuna oublia sa peur et sa gène en une seconde et tout en se surprenant elle-même, lui lança un regard provocateur et entama le second couplet en faisant descendre sa main le long du torse du garçon.

I got class like a' 57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

Yuna s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut arrivé à la limite de la guitare de Sirius et tout en tournant autour de lui, fit remonter sa main jusqu'à l'épaule du garçon. Yuna lui lança un regard démoniaque juste avant de coller son dos à celui du jeune homme. Il la cherchait ? Et bien il allait la trouver !

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Sirius avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud ; Yuna était vraiment entreprenante et déjà qu'elle était d'un naturel qui éveil les sens de tout garçon normalement constitué, alors quand elle se lâchait, c'était une véritable torture !

Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Il la sentit descendre brusquement dans son dos puis remonter doucement en appuyant le bas de ses reins sur les jambes du garçon. Sirius avala difficilement sa salive et tenta de se concentrer le plus possible sur sa guitare.

Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

Cette fille était un véritable démon, et il aimait ça, c'était indéniable ; tout le monde aurait pu le constater s'il n'y avait eu sa guitare pour lui sauver la face. Yuna était maintenant collé contre lui, sa tête reposant dans son dos, un bras autour de sa taille, lui caressant doucement le torse. Tout comme sa poitrine, songea-t-il avant de se ressaisir en imaginant Mac Gonagall en sous-vêtements.

Cos you play that game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Ain't no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(Ride, ride, ride, ride, ride... etc)

Jugeant qu'elle était allée largement assez loin, Yuna se décida enfin à se décoller de Sirius avec un léger pincement au cœur. Elle regagna le centre de la scène et finit la chanson en invitant le public à chanter avec elle et en dansant au rythme de la musique.

Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, les garçons quittèrent leurs instruments, à l'exception de Sirius qui vint saluer en gardant sa guitare autour de la taille. En se penchant, il marmonna une chose que Yuna fut la seule à entendre :

'Je ne te savais pas aussi vicieuse…

-Tu as aimé ?' lui réplica-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-J'aurais préféré en privé !' répondit-il ironique 'Comme... dans le grenier par exemple !'

Le cœur de Yuna manqua un battement. Détournant la tête de Sirius, elle suivit Remus hors de la scène et partit par l'une des portes de derrière pour retrouver son souffle dans la première salle vide qu'elle croisa sur son chemin.

Yuna s'en voulait d'avoir agit ainsi. Elle se comportait à l'opposé de ce qu'elle aurait voulut. Elle ne voulait pas que Sirius la séduise et pourtant elle faisait tout pour le séduire. Yuna tourna la tête vers son reflet dans le miroir qui lui lançait un sourire narquois qui semblait lui murmurer :

'Je suis de ton cœur le reflet du désir…

-Que veux-tu ?

-Jouer à un jeu dangereux !

-Avec Sirius ?'

Son reflet sourit de plus belle, Yuna comprenait parfaitement ce que qu'elle voulait dire.

'C'est à celui qui séduira l'autre en premier…Et de lui briser le cœur.' Son reflet hocha doucement la tête. 'Mais c'est déjà trop tard… Je crains d'avoir perdu depuis le début.

-Tu ne peux abandonner aussi facilement ! Il est déjà fou de toi !

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?

-Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi !' répondit-elle avec ironie.

Yuna lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. Il ne servait à rien de se cacher, Sirius finirait par la retrouver et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient seuls à ce moment là.

La jeune fille leva le bras pour ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle vit la poigné s'actionner. Elle n'eu pas le temps de reculer que déjà trois garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas entraient dans la salle de classe. Un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds argenté entouré de deux gorilles lui souriait avec un air mauvais.

'Tu te trémousses bien fillette, j'aimerais bien que tu me faces la même chose que tu as fait à ce crétin de Black !'

* * *

_La suite très bientôt, soyez patients! par contre je ne le suis pas pour lire vos reviews! je les attends de pied ferme!_

_Darwi Odrade_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Chose promise chose due! Voici le chapitre suivant, je ferais un petit flash bac dans le suivant car il risque de ne pas être paru avant 10 - 15 jours voir plus... ça dépendra de ma présence chez moi. Et oui, je pars en vacances! Vive la mer!_

_En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture où que vous soyez et n'oublié pas de me laissé des reviews (sauf si c pour me dire que vous voulez la suite dans deux jours, c'est techniquement totalement impossible. Je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger moi! )_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter 5 :** Holding out for a hero - Froufrou

'Tu te trémousses bien fillette, j'aimerais bien que tu me faces la même chose que tu as fait à ce crétin de Black !'

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Yuna qui regardait avec effroi le garçon qui lui faisait face. Elle n'était pas très grande et il la dominait de toute sa hauteur qui aurait pu paraître majestueuse en d'autres circonstances. La jeune fille s'avança pour passer mais les deux gorilles la lancèrent en arrière, elle percuta une table et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. Se massant la cheville droite qui lui était douloureuse, Yuna déclara d'un ton froid :

'Qui es-tu ?'

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need

Le chef du trio rit à gorge déployé et cette façon de rire semblait familière à Yuna. Son regard acier lança des éclairs aux yeux océans de la fille et il déclara avec mépris :

'Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?

-Laisse-moi passer !' réplica Yuna qui s'était relevée et avançait à nouveau vers les garçons qui lui bloquaient la route.

-Je t'ai demandé quelque chose avant, je crois ! Je n'aime pas me répéter.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !' cracha Yuna en le bousculant pour passer.

-Oh !'

Il claqua des doigts et l'un des gorilles se saisit de Yuna pour la bloquer. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds la regarda se débattre quelques instants avant de se saisir de son visage d'une main.

'Tu es une fille, c'est ton genre…' siffla-t-il en obligeant Yuna à le regarder dans les yeux. 'Maintenant tu vas être docile ou ça risque d'être douloureux !'

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

Ils la lâchèrent un instant et Yuna en profita pour lui coller une gifle. Le gorille lui attrapa les mains et les immobilisa dans son dos. Si les yeux de glaces avait été des révolvers, Yuna serait mortes d'une balle entre les deux yeux la seconde qui suivit. Le chef de la bande se saisit des poignets de la jeune fille et la gifla en retour avec une telle violence qu'il lui fit pousser un cri.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Avec un sourire malsain, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

'J'aime bien t'entendre crier, dommage qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre pour t'entendre !

-Salaud ! Ne me touche pas…' siffla Yuna dont les yeux débordaient de larmes à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Elle savait que tous les élèves et le personnel était au réfectoire et comme ils percevaient la musique d'ici, personne n'entendrait ses cris. Le garçon avait commencé à écarter les longues mèches de ses cheveux d'or pour dégager son cou.

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Alors qu'il se penchait pour y porter ses lèvres, Yuna, dans un dernier effort réussit à lui faire desserrer son emprise et lui cracha au visage. Le tortionnaire de Yuna lui tordit alors un peu plus les poignets, la faisant hurler et pleurer de douleur tandis qu'il s'essuyait rageusement le visage.

'Pourquoi essais-tu encore de te débattre ? Personne ne va venir te sauver, fillette…

-Tu paries combien Malfoy!'

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Sirius était parti à la recherche de Yuna peu de temps auparavant. Il se sentait un peu coupable même s'il tentait de se voiler la face en se disant que ce n'était pas en la fâchant qu'il allait la séduire.

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Il avait entendu des bruits de chaises bousculées et des cris venant d'une salle de classe peu éloignée. Il s'était donc rapproché pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait et avait découvert une Yuna hurlant dans les bras d'un Malfoy visiblement hors de lui. Il l'avait entendu murmurer que personne n'allait lui venir en aide et il avait vu rouge. Il avait alors hurlé avec toute la rage dont il était capable et s'était précipité sur le Serpentard.

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

Yuna était en état de choc et il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que c'était Sirius qui avait débarqué dans la pièce et qui après avoir mit k.o. les deux gorilles, s'en était pris au garçon blond. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que Sirius frappait encore le garçon avec violence alors que celui-ci gisait au sol inconscient, elle se précipita vers eux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius pour le tirer en arrière de toutes ses forces en hurlant :

'Arrête, il n'en vaut pas la peine !' De lourdes larmes sortaient de ses yeux clos, elle sentait les mouvements des bras de Sirius qui frappait encore et encore. 'Je t'en pris, regarde moi…'

Elle avait murmuré la dernière phrase mais cela avait eu plus d'effet sur Sirius que tout le reste. Il avait instantanément arrêté de frapper Malfoy et s'était redressé. Les bras de Yuna entouraient toujours sa taille. Il pouvait sentir les soubresauts du corps de la jeune fille dont les sanglots étaient intenses. Sirius en se tournant doucement, porta ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle resserra son étreinte en soufflant :

'Ne me regarde pas, je suis affreuse !'

Sirius sourit amusé, décidément les filles ça voulait tout et son contraire en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire! Il la berça un instant puis comprenant ce qu'il faisait, se raidit un peu. Il la saisit délicatement par les épaules pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle poussa un cri déchirant lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Déboussolé, Sirius la lâcha et Yuna retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Paniqué, Sirius s'agenouilla à ses côtés et put l'entendre murmurer :

'Je crois que c'est ma cheville…

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital !'

Yuna sentit Sirius la hisser sur son dos et l'entendit lui dire de s'accrocher à son cou. Elle s'exécuta mais rapidement, les émotions et la douce odeur que dégageait le cou du garçon eurent raison d'elle et elle s'endormit.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

--

Lorsque Yuna se réveilla à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, elle vit sa mère et Remus qui l'entourait.

'Oh ma chérie !

-Maman…

-Ne parle pas Yuna.' Lui dit fermement Remus. 'Tu te fatiguerais encore plus et on est déjà au courant.

-Je… J'étouffe !'

Sa mère était en larmes et n'avait cessé de l'embrassé depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle se redressa rapidement lorsqu'un médecin vint les voir.

'Bonjour, je suis Mrs Pomfresh. Tu as beaucoup de chance avec la chute que tu as faite, tu aurais pu te casser la cheville.' Yuna tiqua, quelle chute avait-elle faite, on l'avait bousculé. 'Mais elle est seulement légèrement tordue. J'ai mit une attèle, si tu te reposes bien, nous pourrons l'enlever dans quelques semaines !'

La jeune femme lui souriait avec une douceur infinie qui calma Yuna. Une fois le médecin partie avec sa mère pour remplir les formulaires de sortie, Yuna se tourna vers son cousin l'air interrogatif.

'Et Sirius ?

-Alors c'est lui qui t'as amené ici ? Je m'en doutais un peu vu la tête que faisait Malfoy en sortant du lycée…

-Malfoy ?

-Un grand blond platine genre playboy…'

Un ange passa, finalement Yuna pris la parole :

'Pourquoi il n'est pas resté ?

-Probablement parce qu'il n'est pas de la famille. En tout cas, il a dit que Malfoy t'as bousculé dans les escaliers et que Sirius t'as retrouvé inconsciente en bas. Et au lieu de t'emporté à l'infirmerie pour que des autorités compétentes appellent les secours et bien il a fait une chose stupide en te portant jusqu'à l'hôpital.

-Bah… tout le monde dira que c'est un héros !' déclara Yuna avec un sourire forcé. Sirius tentait de la couvrir ou bien c'était pour son égo qu'il avait inventé ça ?

-Oui mais ça rend caduque la thèse de la chute dans l'escalier.'

Yuna leva des yeux perplexes vers son cousin. Le sens aigu de la logique que possédait Remus la surprendrait toujours.

'Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je connais Sirius mieux que la plupart des gens et je sais qu'il est intelligent – même si j'aimerais qu'il le montre un peu plus souvent….Bref ! Après une telle chute, tu aurais pu avoir un traumatisme crânien voir une hémorragie, et Sirius t'aurais laissé dans la position où il t'a trouvée en appelant les secours pour les laissé faire et non risqué que tu meurs pendant le trajet vers l'hôpital.

-…

-Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je t'assure que sa réputation n'est pas la première de ses priorités et qu'il a un bon fond !' Remus se leva doucement et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa cousine songeuse. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna une dernière fois et ajouta en lui faisant un clin d'œil. 'Si un jour, Sirius et toi, vous mettez d'accord sur une version plus crédible que vous pouvez me raconter, je serais heureux de l'entendre !'

Yuna lui lança l'ourson en peluche que sa mère lui avait apporté en pleine face.

* * *

_Très bonne vacances, profité du soleil de dehors et ne resté pas collé devant l'ordi toute la journée! ._

_Bye_

_Darwi Odrade_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello!_

_J'ai bossé pour vous pendant mon absence et voici deux chapitres tout frais sortit du panier. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont! En tout cas, laissé des reviews ça me fait toujours super plaisir surtout que l'on ai repartit pour deux semaines ou je ne pourrais pas publier... oh monde cruel des coupures internet..._

_Bonne lecture_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter 6 :** Why don't you kiss her ? – Jesse McCartney

Sirius trainait dans Hogwart's city, songeant à ce qui était arrivé à Yuna quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'en voulait beaucoup de ce qui était arrivé et malgré que de nombreuses personnes le traite en héros, il ne voulait pas profité de cette petite notoriété. C'était lui le responsable, il n'avait rien d'un héros ! Il avait même camouflé la vérité en disant que Malfoy avait poussé Yuna dans les escaliers. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas démentit car l'accusation était infiniment moins forte qu'une tentative de viol.

Ce que Sirius ne comprenait pas c'était que Yuna ait choisie de garder le silence. Sirius n'avait pas osé retourner la voir même si Remus et James lui avait répété plusieurs fois que c'était une demande de Yuna. Il ne voulait pas la voir en colère contre lui. C'était absurde puisqu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, se disait-il parfois. Mais lorsqu'il arrivait devant l'hôpital, il revoyait le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils avaient franchit la porte peu de temps auparavant et son cœur se mettait à battre de façon désordonné.

--

'Miss ! Miss ! C'est une urgence, mon amie… sa cheville la fait souffrir.

-Posé-la sur ce lit, je vais l'examinée.' Répondit une femme sur sa droite. 'Je suis le docteur Pomfresh, qu'est-il arrivé à votre amie ?'

Sirius avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la question sur le chemin qui les conduisait à l'hôpital et raconta son histoire d'escalier, croisant les doigts pour que le médecin ne pose pas de question. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, elle le regarda posément et finit par déclaré :

'Suivez moi, vous allez remplir un formulaire pour elle pendant que je m'occupe de sa cheville. Nous préviendrons ainsi sa famille et vous pourrez aller la voir une fois votre travail terminé.' Devant la tête abattue de Sirius, elle ajouta 'Ne vous inquiété pas, votre amie est entre de bonne main !'

--

Lâchant un gros soupir, Sirius poussa la porte du petit parc de la mairie. Il ne voulait pas aller la voir et il avait deux bonnes raisons, mais il ne pouvait les donner à Remus ni à James d'ailleurs.

La première était les battements de son cœur alors qu'il transportait Yuna jusqu'à l'hôpital. Sirius avait tenté de se convaincre que c'était l'effort qui lui avait fait cet effet et qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Yuna mais son cœur lui criait le contraire dès qu'il pensait à elle. La deuxième était qu'en plus de douter de ses propres sentiments, il ne savait à quoi pensé de ceux de la jeune femme. Elle semblait tour à tour sous le charme, charmeuse et indifférente. Yuna le troublait, c'était indéniable mais Sirius ne pouvait croire que son trouble n'était pas partagé par la jeune femme. C'était la seule explication plausible à ses sautes d'humeurs.

Sirius s'assit sur le premier banc vide qu'il croisa. Il sortit de sa poche une photo et la contempla intensément. Yuna avait beaucoup changée depuis le temps où avait été prit ce cliché. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille aux cheveux rouges qui dormait sur la photo. Sirius n'avait aucun souvenir de cette époque, il ne savait si l'air protecteur qu'il avait sur le cliché était un reflet réel des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour la fillette.

'J'ai cherché cette photo partout, j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit tombé entre les lattes du grenier.'

Sirius releva lentement la tête et découvrit le visage souriant de Yuna.

Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see

the feelings that you hide?

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside.

Elle continua, toujours avec le sourire :

'Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu l'as et qu'elle n'est pas perdue.'

Sirius remarqua alors les béquilles de la jeune femme et se leva aussitôt pour lui permettre de s'asseoir sur le banc. Yuna le remercia et comme il restait planté debout à la regardé avec effroi, elle tapota la place à côté d'elle pour l'incité à s'asseoir.

'Reste, je ne vais pas te manger !'

Oh, I'm so afraid

To make that first move

Just a touch and

We could cross the line.

Every time she's near

I wanna never let her go

Confess to her what my heart knows

Sirius s'exécuta et replongea son regard dans la contemplation de la photo. Il sentit Yuna poser sa main sur son épaule et regarder la photo. Sirius était certain qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Si elle se penchait encore un peu, elle allait pouvoir l'entendre, c'était certain.

Yuna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et ne sembla pas réagir aux battements qui sortaient de la poitrine du garçon. Elle dit doucement avec une pointe de malice :

'C'est vrai que c'est assez confortable pour dormir…'

Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see

the feelings that you hide?

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside.

Yuna sentit Sirius se raidir et préféra se relever de peur de le mettre trop mal à l'aise. A moins que ce ne soit elle-même qu'elle voulait sauvegarder, son cœur battait la chamade et c'était peut-être simplement parce que Sirius la trouvait trop entreprenante. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait sauvé qu'elle avait la moindre chance d'obtenir des sentiments de sa part. Sirius n'était pas venu la voir lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital et il n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot. Yuna préférait se relever et partir avant de se mettre à pleurer sur sa stupidité.

'Je suis désolé…'

Yuna stoppa net son mouvement et se tourna vers Sirius dont les cheveux dissimulaient son visage tourné vers le sol.

'Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras me rendre cette photo lorsque tu t'en seras lassé !'

What would she says?

I wonder would she just turn away.

Or would she promises me that she's here to stay

It hurts me a way

I keep asking myself

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé et Yuna avait même tenté de lui sourire lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête vers elle :

'Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute tout ça…' Sirius désigna du doigt la cheville de Yuna.

-Non !' dit-elle en secouant la tête. 'Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

-Mais je n'aurais jamais du te provoquer !

-Tu l'as fait en réponse à ma provocation, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Sirius.'

A la grande surprise de Yuna, le visage de Sirius se tordit en une grimace de douleur. Elle ne put l'apercevoir qu'un instant car elle sentit deux bras puissant la plaquer contre la poitrine du garçon. Sirius la tenait dans ses bras avec une telle force que Yuna n'aurait pu s'échapper si elle c'était débattu et une telle douceur mêlé que la jeune femme n'y pensa même pas.

Sirius serrait Yuna contre son cœur. Il voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il réussit à murmurer :

'J'ai imaginé… Malfoy… ses mains… sur toi… ton visage, ton corps… Personne ne doit… jamais !'

Yuna sentait Sirius trembler de rage. Elle voulait pleurer en repensant à ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de classe. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne car personne ne savait sauf elle et Sirius. Yuna passa ses bras dans le dos du garçon et le serrant de toutes ses forces, elle se mit à sangloter doucement.

Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see

the feelings that you hide?

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside.

--

Sirius avait remplit le formulaire et était allé dans la chambre que lui avait indiqué une infirmière.

Yuna reposait sur un lit blanc et semblait dormir paisiblement. Sirius s'approcha doucement et s'assit à ses côtés. Son visage portait les marques des coups que Malfoy lui avait portés. Il ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main vers le front de la jeune femme et de dessiner ses traits du bout des doigts. Sirius sentit alors les doigts de Yuna se mêler aux siens. Elle dormait pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Sirius lui souleva délicatement le bras et embrassa les doigts de la jeune femme du bout des lèvres.

Soupirant fortement, il se pencha vers sa protégée pour murmurer à son oreille :

'Je n'ai pas la force de rester, je ne sais pas mentir à mes amis. Tu m'as fais une frayeur monstrueuse, ne t'avise pas de recommencé.' Sirius rit mais s'arrêta rapidement car son rire sans joie sonnait faux. 'Ta famille ne va pas tarder à arriver, je ne veux pas recevoir des lauriers que je ne mérite pas. Tout est de ma faute, j'espère que tu saura me pardonner.'

Le garçon était à moitié allongé sur le lit et se blottit un instant dans le cou de Yuna, il espérait qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux et l'empêcherait de s'en aller.

Why don't you kiss her?

--

Yuna avait fini par sécher ses larmes. Elle restait pourtant blottit contre Sirius et écoutait les battements de son cœur. Le garçon caressait doucement ses cheveux et n'avait pas bougé. Rompant le silence, elle l'entendit murmurer :

'Comment savais-tu où me trouver ?

-James m'a dit que c'était là que tu venais quand tu étais déprimé.' Sirius l'écarta pour la regarder droit dans les yeux l'air surpris. Yuna penaude, tenta de répondre. 'En fait, nous te cherchions tous car le journal de la ville veut nous interviewer et le parc était l'endroit le plus accessible pour moi…

-Une interview ?'

Sirius s'était complètement détaché de Yuna. Elle venait de lui rappeler la seule raison qui les empêchait d'être ensemble et la jeune femme le savait. Yuna soupira et hocha la tête.

'Oui, avec Rita Skeater…

-Hum… Elle est quand ?

-Dans une semaine, on m'aura retiré mon atèle et mes béquilles d'ici là.

-Oui mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de te poser des questions sur ce qui t'es arrivé. Franchement, elle a beau être élève à Gryffondor college, Rita est souvent aussi mauvaise qu'une Serpentard !

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.' Soupira Yuna. 'Je devrais réussir à garder de la constance…'

Yuna s'était levé et s'appuyai sur ses béquilles pour s'éloigner et faire en sorte que Sirius ne voit pas le rouge de son visage. C'était horrible, rien que de penser à être dans les bras du garçon la mettait déjà dans tous ses états. Soudain, Yuna sentit deux bras la prendre par les épaules. Le souffle chaud de Sirius lui labourait le cou :

'Où pensais-tu aller comme ça ?

-Je rentrais chez moi maintenant que je t'ai passé le message…' répondit-elle haletante.

-Je ne te laisserais pas trainé dans les rues toute seule, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !'

--

Why don't you kiss her?

_Et voila pour le premier, la suite dans un instant!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chose promise chose due, un 2nd chapitre. Ca deviens chaud entre Sirius et Yuna, j'espère que vous aller aimer. Le prochain chapitre est encore dans le créscendo mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je ne l'ai pas encore achevé, ce sera une surprise!_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 7 :** I'm not in love – 10cc

'Encore une fois, nous avons tout déchiré !'

James levait sa pinte en signe de triomphe sous les hourras des convives. Les Maraudeurs étaient réunis pour célébrer leur 10ème apparition sur scène depuis le début des vacances d'été ainsi que la remise sur pied de Yuna. Au départ, Remus avait émit l'idée qu'ils pourraient peut-être préparer l'interview du lendemain mais quand Lily avait débarqué avec Nymphadora, il n'en avait, très rapidement, plus été question.

Peter dormait déjà affalé sur une table, James contait fleurette à une Lily que l'alcool qu'ils avaient réussi à lui faire boire avait légèrement décoincé et Remus qui était passablement éméché tentait sous le regard noir de Sirius de se rapprocher de Nymphadora.

Yuna qui avait capté un regard implorant de la part de Nymph et de Remus décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle se pencha doucement vers Sirius et lui murmura à l'oreille :

'Dit-moi, je voudrais rentrer ; sinon je ne pourrais jamais chanter demain. Tu me raccompagnes ?'

I'm not in love

So don't forget it

It's just a silly faze

I'm going trough

Sirius eu un hoquet de surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui imposé sa présence pour la raccompagner même en pleine nuit. Il ne se fit pourtant pas prier car bien que la jambe de Yuna soit maintenant complètement guérie, il semblait que l'alcool est des effets plutôt positifs sur la jeune femme.

And just because

I called you up

Don't get me wrong

Don't think you've got me

Une fois dans la rue, Yuna pris tranquillement le bras de Sirius. C'était devenu quelque chose de naturel lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux mais qu'ils ne se seraient jamais permis en public. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train et ça n'aurait rendu la situation que plus difficile entre Yuna et les groupies de Sirius. La jeune fille avait son propre fan club, mais il n'était pas composé d'hystériques espérant sortir avec elle comme c'était le cas dans le fan club de Sirius.

I'm not in love

No, no

It's because

Yuna avait fait ce geste innocent de lui prendre le bras surtout pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de retourné dans le bar dire à Nymphadora de rentrer avec eux et risquer de trouver les deux dans une situation qui pourrait devenir gênante devant le cousin le plus jaloux qui soit !

Ils marchaient en silence depuis quelques temps lorsque Yuna rompit enfin le silence :

'Elle est si terrible que ça cette Rita Skeater ?

-C'est le pire serpent qui existe. Lorsque nous étions en primaire, elle est allée raconter partout que Peter l'avait harcelé pendant des semaines pour qu'il puisse sortir avec elle parce qu'il avait refusé de l'embrassé. Heureusement que Remus, James et moi avons mit à jour la vérité sinon Peter serait encore dans le pétrin.

-Mais pourquoi alors Remus a voulu que ce soit elle qui fasse l'interview ?

-Parce que malheureusement ses potins sont les plus lus de la ville. Et malgré tous ses défauts, elle est très professionnelle et pose toujours beaucoup de question sur le côté artistique de la personne. En tout cas, je te conseil de ne pas trop réagir si elle te pose une question embarrassante, elle risquerait de vouloir creuser le sujet et crois moi, Rita trouve toujours ce qu'elle cherche.

-Je ferais attention.'

Yuna comprenait parfaitement de quoi Sirius voulait parler. Sa jambe était à peine rétablie et si jamais l'on apprenait ce qui c'était réellement passé, cela attirerait l'attention sur elle chose qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas. Surtout si l'information était amplifiée et déformé par la journaliste. Yuna frissonna en pensant à cette possibilité.

I like to see you

But then again

That doesn't mean you

Mean that much to me

Sirius, supposant qu'elle avait froid, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la laissa se blottir contre lui. Il était content des progrès qu'il faisait dans la maitrise des battements de son cœur. En effet, ceux-ci n'était plus aussi désordonnés quand Yuna était proche de lui. Sirius mettait ça sur le compte de sa résignation au fait qu'il avait des sentiments pour la jeune femme.

'On arrive' déclara Sirius après un temps de silence. 'Tu pourras monter les marches du perron toute seul ou il faut que je te porte ?

-Euh…' hésita Yuna qui avait peur qu'il ne reparte au bar directement après pour aller chercher Nymphadora. 'Tu ne veux pas venir boire un chocolat ?

-On est au milieu du mois de juillet…

-Alors un jus de fruit ou un coca ?

-Euh…' Sirius surpris de l'insistance de Yuna fini par accepter. 'D'accord, mais laisse moi appeler James qu'il raccompagne Nymphadora.'

So If I call you

Don't make a fuss

Don't your friends about the two of us

Après avoir passé son coup de fil - à un James passablement énervé que Lily soit finalement partie sans demander son reste et qui délégua rapidement sa tache à Remus qui n'attendait que ça – Sirius rejoint Yuna qui attendait sur le perron.

'Je ne risque pas de déranger ?' demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Non, maman est en voyage au Japon pour son travail, elle ne doit pas rentrer avant une semaine.

-Tu veux dire que tu es toute seule dans cette grande maison ?' Il venait d'entrer dans un salon spacieux et joliment décoré. 'Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis hier, elle est trop mère poule pour me laisser avec une seule jambe valide. Remus a du venir dormir chez moi hier soir et elle n'est pas au courant qu'il est repartit chez lui. Il était supposé rester tout le temps de son voyage…

-Et il aurait du ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le virer du groupe, c'est un irresponsable fini !

-C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, je suis grande et je sais me débrouiller toute seule.'

Yuna tourna les talons et disparu dans la pièce d'à côté. Sirius la suivit tranquillement et découvrit une salle à manger aussi grande que le salon et qui continuait sur une cuisine très bien équipé. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Yuna releva la tête du réfrigérateur avec surprise et se tournant vers Sirius qui admirait les lieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se justifier sur le ton de l'excuse :

'Ma mère reçoit beaucoup dans le cadre de son travail, alors c'est un peu grand… Je préfère rester dans ma chambre elle est beaucoup plus… moins… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu ta chambre. La dernière fois tu m'as amené directement au grenier, je te rappelle.'

Yuna resta un instant interdite en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé dans le grenier la dernière fois. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois et fini par s'entendre dire :

'Si tu veux on peut monter boire là haut…'

I'm not in love

No, no

It's because

Yuna plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher dans dire plus, sentant le regard victorieux de Sirius dans son dos. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Il se pencha contre son oreille et dit :

'Avec plaisir… laisse moi juste le temps de choisir ce que je vais prendre.'

Yuna était comme gelé sur place, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était comme si Sirius lui avait jeté un sort qui l'obligeait à rester là sans pouvoir bouger le moindre cil. Elle n'arrivait même plus à distinguer le contenu du réfrigérateur, et lorsque Sirius lui demanda de choisir une boisson, elle prit la première qui lui tombait sous la main puis le guida jusqu'à sa chambre comme un automate.

I keep your picture

Upon the wall

It hides a nice distain

That's lying there

Sirius semblait pendre grand plaisir du trouble de la jeune fille et profitait de la situation. Il était certain que l'alcool que Yuna avait encore dans le sang était un avantage indéniable. Yuna pensait à la même chose, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius n'était pas dans un état pire que le sien puisqu'il avait bu au moins le double. Décidément, les femmes ne tiennent pas l'alcool… pensèrent-ils en même temps.

So don't you ask me

To give it back

I know you know

It doesn't mean

That much to me

En entrant dans la chambre, Yuna réalisa qu'elle avait pris une boisson qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment et la posa sur un coin de son bureau sans l'ouvrir. Sirius quant à lui s'était affalé sur le lit et passait un regard scrutateur sur le reste de la pièce. Yuna s'appuya contre son bureau en attendant que Sirius lâche son verdict. Celui-ci ne tarda pas :

'J'aime bien, c'est confortable et bien rangé.

-Je suppose que c'est un compliment vu le nombre de chambre de fille que tu as visité !

-Bah, à part celle ne Nymphadora et mes autres cousines, tu es la première…

-Comment ? Sirius Black, le Dom Juan de ses dames n'a jamais vu de chambre de fille ?

-Techniquement… non pas vraiment.'

Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête sur l'oreiller et arborait un air dégagé. Sirius la regarda soudain avec surprise :

'Pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin ? Je ne vais pas te manger ! Viens-là.'

Tout en disant cela, il dégagea une place sur le lit pour que Yuna puisse s'installer. La jeune femme hésita un instant puis mettant ses doutes au placard se dit qu'elle aurait encore le temps de le repousser plus tard. Ils étaient simplement amis et leur proximité signifiait simplement que cela n'irait pas plus loin. C'était aussi simple que cela et Yuna tentait de réprimer ses propres sentiments pour faire honneurs à ceux de son ami.

I'm not in love

No, no

It's because

Lorsque Yuna s'assit, elle sentit immédiatement les bras de Sirius entourer sa taille et l'obligée à s'allonger près de lui. Yuna fut comme gelée instantanément. Sirius la regarda droit dans les yeux un instant, qui suffit à Yuna pour se noyer dans l'acier de ses iris, avant de les fermés et d'appuyer son front contre celui de la jeune fille en soupirant.

Le cœur de Yuna battait à cent à l'heure, mais elle n'osait bouger de peur de déclencher une réaction de la part du garçon qui semblait lui aussi de glace. Elle se demandait c'à quoi pouvait penser Sirius pour les mettre dans une telle situation. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps sans que Yuna ne dise mot. Mais lorsque la respiration de Sirius se fit plus profonde, Yuna, surprise, se décala un peu et compris rapidement que le garçon c'était endormi. Elle sourit en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire et risquer de le réveiller.

You'll wait a long time for me

Sirius était tellement paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Yuna supposa qu'au final il ne tenait pas si bien l'alcool. Elle s'assit et voulut se dégager pour lui retirer ses chaussures et aller dormir dans le lit de sa mère, mais Sirius l'en empêcha en la projetant contre le matelas. Yuna ne put s'empêcher de rire au ridicule de la situation, en effet, Sirius dormait toujours à point fermé.

I'm not in love

So don't forget it

It's just a silly faze

I'm going trough

La jeune femme réussit à se hisser jusqu'à l'oreille du garçon et lui murmura doucement :

'Je veux juste enlever tes chaussures et les miennes, ce sera plus confortable pour dormir. Je te promets que je reviens tout de suite après.'

And just because

I called you up

Don't get me wrong

Don't think you've got me

Sirius la coupa d'un grognement qu'elle prit pour un oui puisqu'il la laissa faire. Elle se pencha pour enlever leurs chaussures puis se rallongea doucement près du garçon.

I'm not in love

Sirius la pris instantanément dans ses bras et Yuna se blottit contre lui en murmurant avec le sourire :

'Tu vois, je ne suis pas partie…'

I'm not in love

_

* * *

_

Frustrant n'est-ce pas? C'est un peu platonique je sais mais sinon je ne tiendrais jamais très longtemps et puis Yuna ne va pas coucher avec le plus grand Dom Juan de la ville sans qu'il lui ai au moins prouver qu'il n'irait pas direct après chercher une autre victime! Un peu de tenue! .

_J'espère que ça vous à plus, j'attend vos reviews avec impatiences, elles me font toujours super plaisir!_

_Bisous à tous_

_Darwi Odrade_


	8. Mot de l'auteur

_Hello,_

_Je voulais passé une gueulante... Mais non! pas contre vous lecteurs adorés qui laissé plein de reviews pleine de bonne chose! (d'ailleurs, n'hésité pas à continuer rien ne me fait plus plaisir!) Je veux passer une gueulante contre les transferts en avion qui perdent les valises et qui oblige à retarder d'autant la publication de nouveaux chapitres... TT_

_J'ai travaillé dur pour vous et voila le résultat! à mon grand regret, je suis dans l'incapacité totale de vous faire parvenir les 2 chapitres suivants! Je suis DEGOUTE!!_

_Bon pour vous faire patienté je fait un petit sondage :_

_- Est ce que certains sont absolument contre le fait qu'il puisse y avoir des scènes légèrement explicite ?_

_Je vous explique le pourquoi du comment de cette question :_

_- Je ne suis pas forcément la première a aimer ce genre de scène, mais étant donné que j'ai une chanson parfaite... (ou presque... ne soyons pas trop sur de nous non plus...), donc étant donné que j'ai une chanson (presque) parfaite et que j'ai une idée en tête ET que Sirius est quand même un dom juan de 1iere (pourquoi devrait-on refuser ce petit plaisir à Yuna?) ET que je ne veux mettre personne à l'écart, je vous propose de lancer des reviews pour me dire si vous êtes pour ou contre._

_Je vous signalerais lorsque le vote sera clos et vous donnerait le résultat (... que notre juge maître Tartenpion se fera un plaisir de valider ! ...)_

_Bisous à tous_

_Darwi Odrade_

_--_

_Score:_

_- Pour 0_

_- Contre 0_


	9. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Cette fois-ci, pas de mauvaises surprises, c'est un vrai chapitre ! (Ouf! j'ai récupérer mes bagages !) Le suivant ne devrai pas tardé, il faut juste que j'y retravaille demain et que je le publie._

_C'est surtout le clip de cette chanson qui ma donné l'idée de ce chapitre, naturellement, la vidéo n'est que le reflet des paroles qui sont vraiment cocasses! J'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout n'oubliez pas de laissé des reviews, surtout ceux qui viennent de commencer cette histoire! (je crois que je n'en suis pas encore à la moitié...)_

_Bye_

_Darwi Odrade_

_P.S: pour une lecture plus simple de la chanson, on a _Sirius_, Yuna et_ les deux ensembles_ qui chantent. Amusés vous bien!_

**Chapter 8:** If I never see your face again – Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna

Sirius écoutait Yuna finir la chanson. Lorsqu'il c'était réveillé le matin, il était seul dans le lit de la jeune femme et ne savait à quel moment elle en était partie. Sirius n'avait pas osé lui demandé car elle lui avait parut très distante et il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer.

Les cris des groupies présentes pour l'interview le firent sortir de ses réflexions et il détourna son regard de Yuna. L'ensemble des membres des Maraudeurs vinrent s'asseoir au côté de Rita Skeater dont les cheveux blond platine rivalisaient de longueur avec ceux de Yuna.

'Bravo ! Comme dans tous vos morceaux, l'émotion est saisissante. J'imagine que la voix de votre chanteuse, Yuna Lupin, n'y est pas étrangère.

-En effet,' répondit posément Sirius, 'nous avons enfin trouvé la voix et la main pour avoir des chansons solides sur tout les plans.

-Je rappelle que Yuna est aussi, comme tu l'as suggérer Sirius, votre parolière mais cela veut-il dire que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ?

-Non, nous pouvons intervenir sur les textes, qui sont souvent en rapport avec notre vécu à tous. Mais Yuna écrit les plus beaux textes qu'il m'ait été donné à lire et il ne m'ait jamais arrivé d'intervenir.

-Et les autres ?

-Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.' Dit Remus tandis que James et Peter hochait la tête.

Rita se tourna vers une Yuna rougissante de tout les compliments que l'on venait de lui faire :

'Yuna, nous avons put vous voir évoluer tout l'été avec une attèle à la cheville. Je suis heureuse de constater que tu t'es rétablit rapidement.

-Merci…

-Peux-tu nous en dire plus sur ce qui est arrivé ?

-Et bien,' répondit Yuna qui attendait cette question et avait même préparé une réponse toute faite qui n'éveillerait pas de soupçons. 'J'ai eu un accident dans des escaliers et j'ai eu une chance formidable que Sirius soit là et m'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Je vois…' dit Rita visiblement pas très convaincu, 'Il y a une sorte d'alchimie entre les différents membres du groupe. Yuna, tu es la dernière venue, cela à été facile de t'intégrer ?

-Eh bien, l'alchimie dont tu parles était déjà présente avant moi. Et lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai cru que j'allais tout détruire en ajoutant un texte sur leurs impros quasi parfaites !

-Oui, mais au final, tes textes n'ont fait qu'améliorer notre musique.' Ajouta Sirius qui savait que Yuna n'irait pas plus loin.

-En parlant d'improvisations, Sirius, j'ai entendu dire qu'au tout début du groupe, c'était toi le chanteur. Pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

-Parce que mes textes étaient mauvais…' devant la grogne des autres Maraudeurs, il rectifia. 'Bon… ils ne me satisfaisaient pas !

-J'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre dans une improvisation, Yuna pourra vous venir en aide !'

Après quelques refus polis, les insistances du public et le regard plein d'envie que Yuna lui lançait Sirius fini par accepter la proposition.

Remus entama l'intro après que Peter eu donné le rythme avec un tambourin. Ils furent rejoins par James qui ajouta une partie de basse et Sirius les suivit un instant en réfléchissant à comment il allait pouvoir tourner les paroles qu'il avait en tête.

Now as the sun rise

I let you slip away

You say I'm not your type

But I can make you sway

Sirius regardait Yuna qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Il la fixait comme pour lui dire de venir le rejoindre. La jeune femme lui sourit en retour signifiant ainsi qu'elle attendait de voir de quoi il souhaitait parler. Sirius le lui fit comprendre très rapidement :

It makes you burn to learn

You're not the only one

Yuna s'était levée et s'approchait en cadence de Sirius qui continuait dans l'unique micro place sur l'estrade.

I'll let you be

If you put down your fazing gun

Saisissant le pied du micro pour le faire basculer et le ramener à sa hauteur, Yuna repris l'air de Sirius avec de nouvelles paroles que les garçons reprirent en cœur :

_Now you go somewhere else_

_Far away I don't know if I will find you_

(Find you, find you)

_But you feel my breath on your neck_

_Can't believe I'm right behind you_

(Right behind you)

La jeune femme avait lâché le micro sur sa dernière phrase et s'éloignait déjà d'un pas nonchalant. Elle revint rapidement en entendant Sirius commencer le refrain.

'Cause you keep me coming back for more

_(Coming back for more)_

And I feel a little better than I did before

C'est là que toute l'alchimie dont la journaliste avait parlé fit son effet car Sirius et Yuna n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour finir le refrain en cœur:

If I never see your face again I don't mind

'Cause we've got much further than I though we'd get tonight

Comme en signe de victoire, Sirius leva les bras en l'air et applaudit en rythme vers le public qui fit de même. Yuna régla un peu le micro pour qu'il soit plus à sa taille en remerciant les dieux d'avoir mit des talons hauts le matin.

_Sometime__s you move so well_

_It's hard not to give in_

Yuna sentit Sirius se coller contre elle en se penchant vers le micro :

I'm lost I can't tell

Where you end and I begin

Elle se tourna vers lui le regardant avec un air malicieux qui fit lever un sourcil à Sirius :

_It makes you burn to learn_

_I'm with another man_

Le jeune homme eu un sourire carnassier avant de répondre :

I wonder if he's

Quite the lover that I am

Sa dernière phrase souleva des hurlements dans la foule des groupies, Yuna aurait même juré que certaines c'était évanouie, mais déjà Sirius avait passé son bras autour de son ventre et reprenait les paroles de Yuna :

Now you go somewhere else

Far away I don't know if I will find you

_(Find you, find you)_

Sirius faisait balader son index dans le cou de Yuna et à chaque passage, la jeune femme pouvait sentir quelque chose de puissant monter en elle :

But you feel my breath on your neck

Can't believe I'm right behind you

_(Right behind you)_

Yuna était prête à défaillir lorsque le refrain la fit sortir de sa torpeur :

'Cause you keep me coming back for more

_(Coming back for more)_

And I feel a little better than I did before

If I never see your face again I don't mind

'Cause we've got much further than I though we'd get tonight

Echappant au bras de Sirius, Yuna s'en fut à l'autre bout de la scène. Mais les paroles de Sirius se firent plus suppliantes:

Baby, baby, please believe me

Find it in your heart to reach me

Promise not to leave me behind

Yuna avait penché le micro pour laisser une certaine distance entre elle et Sirius.

_Take your time but take it easy_

_Make me think but don't deceived me_

_Touch me by taking your time_

(Touch me, touch me)

Progressivement, la jeune femme se rapprocha du garçon jusqu'à poser sa main sur son torse. Yuna voulait pouvoir le repousser à tout moment :

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more_

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

If I never see your face again I don't mind

'Cause we've got much further than I though we'd get tonight

Sirius se dégagea de l'emprise de Yuna et lui saisit le poignet, l'obligeant à se rapprocher encore plus. Seul le micro semblait séparer leurs deux visages :

'Cause you keep me coming back for more

_(Coming back for more)_

And I feel a little better than I did before

_(Did before)_

If I never see your face again I don't mind

'Cause we've got much further than I though we'd get tonight

Sirius n'avait pas lâché la main de Yuna qui tentait de dissimuler cet état des choses au public et surtout à Rita. Yuna aimait de plus en plus l'ambiguïté de sa relation avec Sirius, et tout en cachant leurs mains liées, elle riait ouvertement du ridicule de la situation. Lorsque les derniers accords retentirent, elle murmura à l'oreille de Sirius :

'Tu devrais peut-être me rendre ma main maintenant !

-A une seule condition…'

_Résultats en cour du vote ; cf. Chapter 8 qui n'en ai pas un... dsl j'aurais du changer le titre... mea culpa (--) :_

_Pour 3_

_Contre 0_

_Le vote est tjs ouvert! laissé des reviews!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello,_

_Comme promis, le chapitre 9 n'a pas tardé a suivre! Il est très court mais je l'aime beaucoup car lorsque je l'ai relu, j'avais la chanson dans la tête et je peut vous assurer que ça colle parfaitement!_

_Si vous ne connaissez pas Claire Diterzi, je vous conseille de la découvrir rapidement car que cela vous plaise ou pas (j'avoue, c'est quand même particulier comme musique...) il faut que vous écoutiez (surtout ceux qui on aimé à quatre pattes!)_

_Bonne lecture, je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre, mais au max à dans une semaine!_

_Bye_

_Darwi Odrade_

_P.S: le vote est tjs ouvert, (3-0) je vais écrire ce chapitre de toute façon mais je ne le publierais qu'en fonction du résultat. Et dans tous les cas, je vous demanderais d'être indulgent, je ne suis pas habituée à ce type d'écriture. Heureusement que Ken Follet est maitre en la matière et que j'ai lu pas mal de ses bouquins! _

**Chapter 9 :** Tableau de chasse – Claire Diterzi

Comment c'était-elle retrouvée prise au piège ? Yuna ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Elle avait dit oui, juste pour qu'il lui rende sa main et voila que Sirius avait débarqué chez elle en lui imposant de le laisser faire. Yuna ne l'avait jamais vu aussi prévenant, comme s'il attendait quelque chose en retour.

Danse avec moi poupée de crinoline

Deviens ma proie libertine

Sirius avait préparé le diner dont il avait apporté les différents composants. Yuna avait tenté plusieurs fois de pénétrer dans la cuisine mais à chaque fois le garçon avait repoussé ses assauts.

Vierge aux abois va et viens

Finalement, il l'avait envoyé prendre une douche et s'habiller un peu plus convenablement.

Défait moi donc ce lit à baldaquin

Qu'en deux temps trois mouvements l'on badine

Yuna se sentait prise au piège, le regard vide, elle faisait passer sous ses yeux les différentes tenues correctes qu'elle possédait. Sirius, lui, avait une chemise et portait une veste lorsqu'il était arrivé. Yuna ne pouvait décemment pas enfiler un jean et un t-shirt pris au hasard dans sa penderie. Elle se sentait prise au piège.

Sonnez l'hallali, sonnez ma mise à mort

Sonnez l'hallali, sonnez ma mort

Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, Yuna se retrouva avec trois tenues différentes étalées sur son lit.

La première tenue était constituée d'une robe courte, couleur d'un ciel lors d'un jour d'été. Elle pourrait la mettre avec ses tennis blanches mais cela ferrait un peu trop décontracté et ce n'était pas l'occasion rêvée.

La seconde tenue était composée d'un pantalon foncé et d'un haut blanc où s'entremêlaient des arabesques de fils argentés comme des rayons de lune. Dans le dos, ces arabesques se rejoignaient pour former deux ailes argentées.

La troisième tenue était une robe brodée d'or et de perles finement travaillés. Yuna ne la portait que pour les réceptions que sa mère organisait avec le beau monde de l'ambassade.

Sous mes verrous, tu perdras ta vertu

Précieux atout, ridicule

Yuna avait enfilé le pantalon et le haut blanc. Elle contemplait son apparence générale dans le miroir de son armoire en songeant au moment où elle avait mit le pied dans le piège qu'elle sentait se refermer autour d'elle un peu plus chaque seconde.

Après s'être coiffée et avoir enfilé de petites sandales argentées, Yuna se décida à descendre comme un condamner va à l'échafaud. Pourtant, elle songeait que sa sentence serait probablement des plus douces.

La jeune femme croisa le regard de son bourreau qui lui souriait en l'invitant à passer table.

Sous mes yeux verts de galant

Délace-moi ce balconnet de soie

Que l'on morde enfin ton fruit défendu

Le diner était une merveille et bien que Yuna n'ait plus très faim, elle prie de chaque chose que Sirius lui proposait avec délice. Celui-ci faisait la conversation et Yuna avait l'impression d'être face à un homme de très bonne famille pour qui le souci du bien-être de l'invité est une chose naturelle.

Sonnez l'hallali sonnez ma mise à mort

Sonnez l'hallali, sonnez ma mort

Sirius semblait plein d'assurance, comme un chasseur face à sa proie apeurée.

Sonnez l'hallali, sonnez ma mort

Yuna ne savait combien de temps il allait la laisser aux abois mais elle savait qu'elle avait perdu la partie depuis longtemps. Mais quand était-ce ? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. C'était bien l'une des premières fois et cela amplifiait son appréhension.

Sonnez l'hallali, sonnez ma mort

Ils étaient sortis de table et Yuna pouvait presque sentir les mailles du filet autour d'eux tandis qu'ils tournaient l'un autour de l'autre dans une dance mortuaire.

Dance avec moi

Passacaille ou gavotte et rigodon

Leurs pas s'accordaient, comme s'ils avaient fait cette dance des années avant et qu'ils se retrouvaient.

La mazurka

Gigue ou chaconne ou menuet

Yuna ne pouvait croire à cette farce, mais elle était résigner, si elle devait perdre alors elle l'entrainerait dans sa chute.

Dans mon théâtre

Au parfum de sang, coureur de cotillons

Finalement, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et Yuna ferma les yeux en murmurant :

'Sonnez l'hallali…'

De lèvre ce soir

Je serai ton nouveau trophée

--

Dans un parc, à l'ombre des arbres, deux petites filles récitaient une comptine en tapant dans leurs mains :

Il était une bergère qui allait au marché

Elle portait sur sa tête trois pommes dans un panier

Les pommes faisait rouli-roula

Les pommes faisait rouli-roula

Stop !

Trois pas en avant et trois pas en arrière

Trois pas sur le côté et trois pas de l'autre côté

L'une portait des ailes argentées dans le dos et l'autre une peau d'âne sur sa tête. Soudain, d'un buisson, surgit un petit garçon brandissant fièrement un long fusil dont le canon était obstrué par un bouchon en liège.

A grand cris, la fée et l'âne s'enfuirent le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour échapper au chasseur. Mais rapidement, l'âne se retrouva prisonnier du chasseur sans moyen de partir. Alors la fée d'un coup de baguette magique, la fée fit tomber la peau d'âne et le chasseur près à tirer reteint son geste en voyant sortir une princesse de sous la peau.

Profitant de son hésitation, la princesse se rua sur le chasseur. Celui-ci bascula et ils roulèrent tout deux jusqu'à la mare qui se trouvait en bas du chemin.

Quand la fée finie par les rejoindre, ils étaient en pleine bataille d'eau riant aux éclats. Rapidement, la fée se jeta à l'eau et ils seraient encore en train de rire si leurs mères ne les avaient pas séparer une demi-heure plus tard.

* * *

_Alors? je vous avais prévenu, c'est court! mais bon..._

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez! N'oubliez pas les reviews!_

_Darwi Odrade_


	11. Chapter 10

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai mit le texte de la chanson tel quel car comme ceux qui connaisse la chanson vous le dirons, les paroles et la musique parlent d'eux même ! Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille de la trouver. Moby est un de mes artistes favori, si ce n'est celui que je préfère... _

_Bonne lecture_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter 10 :** I like it – Moby

Sirius ce l'était juré, c'était ce soir ou jamais. Yuna avait accepté qu'il vienne pour diner ou plutôt pour qu'il lui fasse à diner ! Dans un sens il était soulagé de pouvoir aller chez elle car sa situation familiale était des plus tendu et il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'amener chez lui. Alors comme Sirius voulait faire plus original que de l'emmener au restaurant comme il l'avait déjà fait avec des dizaines de filles avant Yuna, il avait opté pour faire à manger mais chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle lui avait tout d'abord sourit puis son expression c'était transformé en une moue surprise à la vue des paquets qu'il apportait. Sirius avait alors du utilisé tout son contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur la jeune femme et l'embrasser avec passion.

Il avait déposé le repas dans la cuisine et comme Yuna semblait impatiente de savoir ce qui ce tramait, Sirius l'avait chassé en lui disant d'aller s'habiller autrement qu'avec la tenue qu'elle portait sur scène quelques heures plus tôt.

Yuna avait protesté qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé suffisamment de temps avant de débarquer chez elle. Sirius la taquina sur l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, qui soit dit en passant était pour lui une des plus merveilleuses odeurs qui soit, et Yuna fini par monter se doucher.

Sirius avait du lutter durant toute la préparation pour chasser les images qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'il entendait la douche qui coulait à l'étage.

Lorsqu'enfin, Yuna descendit l'escalier, sa tenue mettait tellement bien en valeur son petit corps qu'il du se retenir alors que son fantasme d'être une goutte d'eau dévalant le long de ses hanches lui revenait en mémoire.

Au cours du diner, Sirius multiplia les petites attentions dont il savait l'effet. Et plus il voyait Yuna rougir de plaisir, plus il se sentait proche du but. Elle était au bout de sa ligne, il n'avait plus qu'à la remonter doucement et la sirène serait sienne.

Cela faisait plusieurs interminables semaines qu'il chassait son amour et voila qu'elle était prise au piège de ses lèvres. Après le premier baiser, Yuna semblait ne plus vouloir se détacher du garçon, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. Sirius ne demandait pas mieux et pour le lui prouver, il entreprit de la déshabiller.

--

I Like it  
I like it a lot

I like it a lot

I like it a lot

I liked it  
I liked it a lot  
Steep there, sooner or not  
Right there, there on the ground

Did I say I liked it?  
Yes you did  
Did I say I liked it?  
Yes you did

I like it  
I like it a lot

I like it

I like it a lot

I like everything about you  
I like everything we try  
I like everything we did then  
I liked it so good inside  
So good inside

I liked it  
No, I liked it a lot  
I liked it  
Oh way to go

Take this  
You did it a lot  
It's better  
Better then once

I liked it  
I liked it a lot  
I liked it  
I liked it a lot

Did I say I liked it?  
Did I say that now?  
Did I say I loved it?  
Did you understand?  
Did you get it right now?  
Did it make sense?  
Did it feel good now?

Did I say I liked it?  
I liked it a lot  
I liked it  
I liked it a lot

Did I say I liked it?  
I liked it a lot  
Did I say I liked it?  
You know I liked it a lot

I liked it  
I liked it a lot  
I liked it  
No, I liked it a lot

I like it  
I liked it a lot  
I like it  
I liked it a lot

--

Sans trop savoir comment ils avaient réussi à attendre le lit, Yuna fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil qui lui caressait le bas des reins. C'était chaud et doux, si elle avait été chat, elle se serait probablement mise à ronronner. Soudain, quelques gouttes d'eau tiède tombée entre ses omoplates la firent frissonner et l'obligèrent à ouvrir finalement les yeux.

Yuna réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas le soleil mais la main de Sirius qui lui caressait le bas du dos et que l'eau venait de ses cheveux encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

Comme il semblait absorber par son dos, Yuna lui dit doucement :

'Bonjour…

-…' Comme sortant d'un rêve, Sirius leva la tête vers elle et lui répondit en souriant. 'Bonjour, tu as bien dormie ?

-Comme un bébé et toi ?

-J'avais hâte de me réveiller pour pouvoir contempler ton visage…'

Yuna sourit, c'était étrange, ces paroles sonnaient un peu faux. Hier avait probablement été l'une des meilleurs expériences de sa vie et elle recommencerait bien dès maintenant mais Sirius lui donnait l'impression de ne pas se donner complètement. Le jeune homme semblait en retrait et préférer recevoir plutôt que donner du plaisir. Yuna n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, mais elle avait déjà eu plusieurs petits amis et pouvait sentir la différence entre les uns et les autres.

Peut-être que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui faisait un sale tour ou bien qu'elle restait sur la défensive face à la réputation de Sirius d'être un Dom Juan et un amant de premier choix. Peut-être que c'était elle qui ne s'était pas assez laissé aller pour ressentir tout ce qu'elle aurait du ressentir.

Yuna songeait toujours à cette éventualité après qu'ils aient petit déjeuné lorsque Sirius proposa une balade :

'Pardon ?

-Je viens de te demander si ça te dirais d'aller te promener près du canal.

-Oh ! Euh… oui, pourquoi pas !

-…

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?'

La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser ! Yuna n'allait quand même pas lui répondre qu'elle avait été déçue par leur première nuit alors qu'objectivement, c'était parfait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas passer pour une difficile, surtout qu'il pourrait se vexer et la laisser tomber direct.

Yuna gémit à cette simple pensée. Elle n'avait quand même pas céder aux avances du garçon pour ne pas le garder le plus longtemps possible.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Sirius passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra doucement la laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Yuna le sentit se pencher vers son cou. Il y déposa un baiser puis lui murmura des choses incompréhensibles à l'oreille. Comme des formules magiques, ces mots détendirent un peu la jeune fille.

'Yuna, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Je suis ton ami avant tout, et si je peux t'aider à aller mieux, je ferais tout mon possible !'

Yuna savait que ces paroles étaient la vérité. Elle soupira et se résigna à lui dire la vérité elle aussi :

'Très bien… Je me demande si je fais le bon choix en étant avec toi. Je ne sais pas à quel point tu prends cette relation au sérieux et j'ai peur de finir avec un cœur en morceau avant de me rendre compte qu'il est trop tard pour les recoller.

-Mais hier soir, tu…

-Hier soir, j'avais l'impression d'être une biche aux abois. Je ne demandais qu'une chose : qu'on m'achève !'

Sirius la pris par les épaules et l'écarta un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Yuna soutint son regard pour lui montrer qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Sirius baissa la tête en soupirant puis il dit :

'Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais séduite malgré l'interdiction du groupe si je ne tenais pas un peu à toi ?

-Tu l'as déjà fait avec d'autres. Pourquoi pas avec moi ?

-Bon d'accord… Mais là c'est différent ! Je suis différent, j'ai grandit ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit une aventure d'un soir !'

Yuna ne savait s'il disait la vérité. C'était flou, pourtant elle ne pouvait dénier le faite qu'il parlait avec conviction.

'Je ne suis pas ton ennemi… Donne-moi au moins une chance avant de décider !'

La jeune fille réfléchit encore quelques instants puis dit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard penaud du jeune homme :

'Tu as raison, je ne peux pas te dire non sans avoir essayé…' Sirius avait retrouvé son sourire éclatant et l'avait reprise dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Yuna le repoussa des deux bras ; elle avait une condition à poser.

'Laquelle ?

-On va aller plus lentement cette fois-ci. Hier était une nuit pour rien et je ne veux plus que l'on recommence tant que je ne suis pas certaine de ta sincérité.'

Sirius ne dit rien, il resta bouche bé un instant puis se mit à réfléchir. Finalement Yuna lui donna un baiser et il fini par accepter les conditions que la jeune fille lui imposait.

'Très bien… Mais on ne se cache plus du monde entier ! Je veux que se soit officiel !'

Il était tellement sérieux en disant cela que Yuna ne put s'empêcher de rire.

--

Pendant leur ballade, Sirius se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment mentit en lui disant qu'il voulait être avec elle plus que pour une aventure d'un soir. Mais Sirius avait la désagréable impression de la trahir en pensant qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle résiste le moins longtemps possible sans se donner à lui.

_

* * *

_

Au fait, je voulais savoir qui avait repérer la référence à peau d'ane dans le chapitre précédent ? (Je parle avec les trois robes couleur du temps, de lune et de soleil !) Laissez des reviews que je sache un peu !

_Vote: Alors si je compte... on en ai à... euh..._

_Pour 4_

_Contre 0_

_Bon, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour voter donc si ça vous choque surtout laisser des reviews !_

_Bye_

_Darwi Odrade_


	12. Chapter 11

_Et voici le tout nouveau chapitre !_

_Bon... le vote est clos donc pas la peine de venir raler après, c'est vous qui avez décider et si ça ne vous plait pas et bien passer direct au chapitre 13 ! Déjà ? Et bien, le temps passe vraiment vite lorsque l'on s'amuse !_

_J'espère juste que je ne suis pas la seule !_

_Bisous_

_Darwi Odrade_

**Chapter 11 :** Liar liar – Alexz Johnson

L'été était achevé et depuis la rentrée, les Maraudeurs avaient accès au studio de la ville pour répéter. Ils n'étaient donc plus obliger de passer leur temps dans la petite salle de musique de Gryffondor college. Les cinq membres du groupe avaient amassé suffisamment pour se payer un véritable studio au cœur de Hogwart's city avec de véritables enceintes et une batterie digne de ce nom.

Ce nouvel emplacement donnait une excuse à Sirius pour venir chercher Yuna à la sortie de Revenclaw Highschool. Naturellement, il n'était pas rare qu'il doive se cacher et la guetter pour éviter une émeute mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Sirius aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer le maximum de temps avec elle.

Ainsi, il se levait tôt le matin pour l'accompagner ; il courait pour aller la chercher et l'amené au studio, l'après midi ; le soir, il la raccompagnait jusqu'à chez elle en lui souhaitant la bonne nuit après avoir passé une heure au téléphone une fois arriver chez lui.

You said I was your everything

You said I was the one

--

Yuna était devant l'entrée de son lycée et faisait des signes d'au revoir à ses camarades de classe. Elle cherchait du regard son petit ami mais ne le trouva pas. C'était devenu une habitude qu'il vienne la chercher et malgré sa réticence première, invoquant les lourd trajets que cela impliquait, Sirius lui avait dit que Revenclaw Highschool était sur le chemin du studio. Yuna n'avait pas insisté.

Soudain, son regard croisa les yeux verts de Lily qui étaient assise sur un banc non loin de là. Elle ne semblait pas la voir et Yuna crut apercevoir des larmes scintiller le long de ses joues.

You played me like a radio

Yuna voulut s'approcher mais soudain, un garçon s'assit au côté de la jeune femme. Lorsque Lily se jeta dans ses bras, Yuna s'arrêta interdite car elle avait reconnut Sirius à la façon dont il caressait doucement les cheveux de Lily. Yuna sentit son cœur se briser en deux, ce geste il ne le faisait qu'à elle, pas à une autre.

Prise d'un haut le corps, Yuna se détourna et courut le plus loin possible de la scène.

You use to love that I had no shame

Les yeux embués par les larmes, Yuna finit par s'arrêter en s'injuriant intérieurement de ne pas avoir prévu que Sirius ne resterait pas fidèle très longtemps. C'était pourtant une évidence, elle était tombée dans ses filets et maintenant qu'elle était amoureuse, elle devrait souffrir.

Yuna était assise sur un muret depuis quelque temps déjà lorsque son téléphone retentit, elle regarda le numéro qui s'affichait et l'image de Sirius lui sourire doucement. Après trois sonneries, le téléphone se tue.

Put my pain into words

Hold my hands to the flame

Peu après, alors qu'elle était repartie et avait séché ses larmes le téléphone retentit à nouveau. C'était Remus, après un instant d'hésitation, elle décrocha :

'Yuna ?

-…

-Où es-tu ? Tout le monde te cherche, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au studio ?

-Je ne me sens pas bien je rentre chez moi.'

Elle entendit la voix de Sirius qui lançait :

'Je vais la voir…'

Mais Yuna le coupa en disant :

'Je ne veux pas voir Sirius… Dit lui de me laisser tranquille !'

Tell me you love me like a star

Et elle raccrocha net. Yuna éteint son téléphone car il s'était remit à sonner 30 seconde après la fin de l'appel. C'était Sirius, elle ne voulait plus le voir sourire. Ca lui faisait trop mal à la poitrine.

Tell me you want me wherever your are

Comment avait-elle put être aussi stupide ?

Tell me you breathe me 'til your last breath

Yuna prit le premier bus qu'elle trouva et rentra chez elle rapidement. Sa mère était à nouveau en voyage et elle ne devrait pas tarder à appeler.

Le téléphone retentit, Yuna décrocha et d'une voix blême dit :

'Allo ?

-Yuna ? C'est maman, tu vas bien ma chérie ?

-Oui.' Mentit Yuna sans conviction. 'Et toi ?

-Bien, mais tu as une petite voix, la journée a été difficile à l'école ?

-Non,… enfin, si, on a eu pas mal de contrôle ces dernier temps et je suis un peu fatiguer.'

Liar, liar oh! Liar, liar

Elle mentait plus facilement maintenant, Yuna ne voulait pas aborder le véritable problème au téléphone. Sa mère ne semblait pas trop préoccupée, elle lui conseilla de se coucher tôt après avoir bu une bonne tisane et lui affirma que ça irait mieux le lendemain.

Yuna suivit les conseils de sa mère comme une automate. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, un crachin anglais que l'été avait chassé pour quelques semaines. La réalité revenait et le temps londonien semblait reprendre lui aussi ses droits. Elle se prépara une tisane et alors qu'elle la buvait affalé sur le canapé en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait vu en zappant sur diverse chaines de télévision, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Yuna éteint la télé et se dirigea vers la porte de devant tandis que résonnait des coups frapper de l'extérieur.

Bit by bit, I feel the trap

Just seat back and watched it burn

Regardant par le Juda, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Il semblait inquiet et furieux. Il frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

Hold your eyes up to my veins

Yuna voulu se détourner mais à cet instant précis, comme si le garçon avait deviné son geste, elle l'entendit s'écrier :

Call out call out my name

'Yuna ! Je sais que tu es là ! Yuna ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe, bon sang ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? Je sais que tu m'entends, répond !'

Tell me you love me like a star

Tell me you want me wherever your are

Il avait crié ça comme un ordre et en réponse, Yuna regarda de nouveau à travers le Juda. L'eau de pluie ruisselait sur ses vêtements et il devait avoir froid mais semblait ne pas s'en soucier et continuait à frapper contre la porte.

Tell me you breathe me 'til your last breath

Liar, liar oh! Liar, liar

'Yuna, je sais qu'il y a une raison qui te met en colère. Mais si tu ne me parles pas, je ne pourrais pas deviner…

-Si' Yuna n'avait put s'empêcher de répondre car la voix de Sirius s'était briser.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ? Il faut que je trouve tout seul… Je sais que tu m'entends ! N'essaye pas de me duper !' La colère semblait reprendre le dessus un court instant. Puis, il continua en poussant un soupir d'impuissance. ' Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les filles compliquent les choses ? C'est exactement comme avec Lily.'

Liar, liar oh! Liar, liar

Sans le vouloir, Yuna frappa à la porte depuis l'intérieur. Cela eu un effet inattendu sur Sirius dont le visage passa d'une expression de surprise à une expression de compréhension soudaine puis d'incrédulité. Il resta un instant interdit puis frappa de nouveau à la porte en s'écriant :

'Yuna ! Il n'y a rien entre Lily et moi !

-Menteur ! Elle était dans tes bras quand je vous ai vu !

-Non ! Elle a des problèmes sentimentales parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que James est un type bien ! Ouvre cette porte !

-…

-S'il te plait, je te dirais tout ce qui c'est passé mais je t'en supplie, ouvre cette porte…' sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et ses coups s'étaient transformés en caresse.

Tell me you love me like a star

Tell me you want me wherever your are

Tell me you breathe me 'til your last breath

Liar, liar oh! Liar, liar

Yuna sentait les larmes monter sous ses paupières closes, elle les entrouvrit et s'aperçu à travers la buer que les gouttes formaient, que la nuit tombait. Tout était silencieux, Yuna ne put dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais finalement, elle se leva et entrouvrit la porte.

Oh! Tell me you love me like a star

Sirius était trempé jusqu'au os et son regard était suppliant. Mais il ne fit pas un geste et attendit qu'elle parle la première.

'Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne va pas mentir comme à toutes les filles que tu as pu séduire ?'

Tell me you want me wherever your are

Sirius resta un instant muet puis répondit une chose que Yuna n'aurait pas pensée possible :

Tell me you breathe me 'til your last breath

'Je resterais devant ta porte jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes.

-Toute la nuit ?

-Plus s'il le faut…'

Liar, liar oh! Liar, liar

Yuna ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte et prenant la main de Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon lui dit doucement :

'Viens prendre une douche, tu vas attraper la mort…'

--

Sirius était trempé jusqu'aux os et se laissa conduire sans un mot jusqu'à la salle de bain par Yuna.

Il regarda la jeune fille s'afférer autour de lui. Elle lui déposa une serviette sur un tabouret face à la glace puis lui indiqua le fonctionnement de la douche, lui conseillant d'en prendre une bien chaude. Yuna sorti finalement en disant qu'elle allait lui trouver des vêtements secs.

Une fois seul, Sirius resta un instant à regarder la porte close de la salle de bain puis lui tournant le dos. Il se déshabilla et fit comme le lui avait indiqué Yuna, laissant ruisseler sur sa peau l'eau chaude et réconfortante qui sortait de la douche. Ils parleraient plus tard…

--

Yuna était allé farfouiller dans l'armoire de sa mère pour trouver quelques affaires qu'elle avait gardées après le décès de son mari alors que Yuna n'avait pas deux ans. Sa fille avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais eu d'autre relation sérieuse mais elle avait fini par comprendre avec le temps que sa fille passait avant tout même si elle la laissait seule de temps à autres.

La jeune femme revenait vers la salle de bain et en entendant le ruissellement de la douche, elle se surprit à imaginer être une goutte d'eau coulant contre la peau de Sirius. Rougissant fortement, elle se traita de perverse et se demanda comment elle avait put avoir une idée pareil. Finalement, elle décréta que Sirius avait une mauvaise influence sur certaine parties de son esprit… mais il avait un corps magnifique !

--

Sirius n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et il sentit à peine le courant d'air froid qui pénétra la couche lorsque Yuna entra. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle passa une main dans son dos :

'Dit moi ce qui ne va pas avec Lily…'

_

* * *

_

La suite? Quand je l'aurais écrite et approuvé suffisament bien pour la publier... J'espère pour vous que ce ne sera pas trop long! (rire démoniaque ! ! ! !)


	13. Chapter 12

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Je suis heureuse (ou pas...) de vous présenter mon tout nouveau chapitre ! (vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas le dernier...)_

_Bref, je voulais tout d'abord vous dire qu'au départ, je voulais faire cette scène avec la chanson de Moby que j'ai utilisé au chapitre 10 mais comme elle se prenait trop au sérieux et que ce n'ai pas mon cas, j'ai plutôt opté pour Jesse Mccartney ! (qui lorsqu'il se prend au sérieux est plutôt comique... il suffit de regarder son dernier clip!)_

_Ensuite, j'espère que vous aimerez se chapitre qui se fini (passez moi l'expression) en "queue" de poisson (cf. la fin du chapitre...) je reprend des choses un peu plus sérieuses dans le prochain chapitre! (Bah oui, on m'a dit que les maraudeurs c'est un groupe avec 4 garçons pas qu'un seul!)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12:** Into ya – Jesse McCartney

Sirius n'en revenait pas, l'eau qui sortait toujours du pommeau de douche émettait un bourdonnement sourd qui montait dans ses oreilles. Yuna le regardait tranquillement attendant sa version de l'histoire :

'Dit moi ce qui ne va pas avec Lily…'

Yuna qui était nue et qui faisait comme si de rien était alors qu'il était évident que Sirius luttait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le garçon déglutit avec difficulté et trouva la force de commencer :

'Bien… Tu sais que James veux sortir avec Lily depuis des années déjà.

-Oui… Mais Lily dit que c'est un enfant et qu'il est prétentieux.'

Tout en disant cela, Yuna attrapa le savon et commença à en appliquer sur le torse de Sirius, avec une concentration extrême pour ne pas rougir et éviter le regard perplexe du garçon qui ne broncha pas.

'C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours très subtil…

-C'est de lui ou de toi que tu parles ?

-Très drôle… N'empêche que Lily et bien en fait, elle est amoureuse de lui.'

Yuna avait fini les bras et l'invita d'un signe de la main à se retourner pour qu'elle puisse lui savonner le dos.

'Et tu sais ça depuis quand ?

-Depuis ce midi… Après une bataille entre elle et James à la cantine, elle a trouvé refuge dans une salle de classe. Manque de bol, j'y étais pour échapper aux furies du fan club des Maraudeurs. Comme elle n'avait pas l'air bien, je lui ai proposé de faire le trajet avec moi pour venir te chercher et comme ça vous pourriez discuter toutes les deux et tu trouverais bien ce qui clochait.

-Mouais…

-Aïe ! T'es pas obliger de me labourer le dos ! C'est ce que je lui ai proposé, mais elle n'a pas réussit à tenir sa langue jusqu'à toi et m'a tout raconté sur le chemin. Alors naturellement, lorsqu'on est arrivé devant ton lycée, elle était en pleures. Je suis allé chercher du chocolat pour la réconforter et lorsque je suis revenu…

-Tu la prise dans tes bras et c'est là que je vous ai vu…

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu ou entendu. Mais Lily est une amie d'enfance, je la connais depuis toujours et c'est un peu comme ma cousine. Si j'avais eu Nymphadora dans les bras, tu n'aurais rien dit… si ?' demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Non, tu as raison. J'ai peut-être sur réagit… On fait quoi pour Lily et James ?

-Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce qu'on sait faire de mieux ?

-Les chansons…

-Mais, j'ai pas ma guitare !

-Ce sera pour une autre fois alors…'

Yuna fit le tour de Sirius et l'invita à le rejoindre sous le jet de la douche pour qu'il puisse se rincer.

Sirius sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait très envie de prendre Yuna dans la douche, mais quelque chose le retenait. En effet, il lui avait promit qu'il s'abstiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Pourtant, Yuna ne serait pas venue délibérément dans la douche si elle n'avait pas eu une idée derrière la tête.

If you let me put a little into ya

For so long I been trying to get into ya

Let me in ya brain, I'll be in ya heart, I'll be that good thing

That ya just can't put down

Sans qu'il ait le temps d'aborder le sujet, la jeune fille était sorti de la salle de douche. Sirius soupira et enfila tant bien que mal le caleçon et le jogging que Yuna lui avait sorti. Bien qu'en temps normal ils auraient été probablement trop grands, Sirius se sentait un peu à l'étroit.

Get up in my canopy, bring that over here girl and talk to me…

Cette sensation fut renforcée lorsque pénétrant dans la chambre de Yuna, il découvrit la jeune fille, qui ne portait qu'une serviette de toilette enroulé autour de son corps, allongé sur son lit, les cheveux relevés et le dos offert.

While you on ya back, I'ma touch you slowly,

Keep ya paralyzed so you barely move

Yuna sentit quelques gouttes ruisseler le long de son dos tandis que Sirius attaquait son cou avec de langoureux baisers. Le contraste la fit frissonner et comme s'il voulait la torturer plus encore, Sirius entreprit de caresser du bout des doigts son dos tandis qu'il intensifiait ses baisers.

Feel like I just struck gold you a fantasy

So tell me what's the business babe…

Yuna voulu se dégager, mais d'une main, le garçon attrapa ses poignets et l'immobilisa tout en continuant sa douce torture comme si de rien n'était.

Got me about to pop, Genie in a bottle,

Let's make a toast, cuz I'ma cherish you…

Alors que Yuna gémissait, Sirius s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura entre deux baisers :

'Tu m'as cherché, tu vas me trouver !'

If you let me put a little into ya

For so long I been trying to get into ya

Let me in ya brain, I'll be in ya heart, I'll be that good thing

That ya just can't put down

Yuna pouvait sentir dans la voix rauque de Sirius que le garçon retenait ses gestes doux et tendres pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas brutaux et animal.

Elle avait cessé de se débattre depuis longtemps lorsque les baisers brulants de Sirius descendirent plus bas dans son dos tandis que sa main libre, après avoir écarté la serviette, se baladais le long des cuisses de Yuna en remontant de plus en plus haut.

If you let me put a little into ya

For so long I been trying to get into ya

Let me in ya brain, I'll be in ya heart, I'll be that good thing

That ya just can't put down

Lorsque d'un geste instinctif, Yuna ouvrit ses jambes pour laisser passer les doigts de Sirius, celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il lâcha ses poignets et tout en continuant ses baisers et ses caresses, le long du ventre et des cuisses de la jeune femme.

Now girl, it's your turn to take the reigns… now show me

What you gonna do…

Cuz girl I got your remedy

C'est alors que Sirius fut surpris - et c'était bien la première fois dans ce genre de situation… - Yuna s'était saisie de la main que lui torturait les jambes et la positionna juste devant son entrée. Sirius, regarda la jeune fille perplexe, et eu pour toute réponse un sourire qui trahissait moins son désir que les deux perles d'océan qu'elle avait pour yeux.

Uh ha… do it, do it, do it again

Le simple fait de regarder Yuna prendre du plaisir rendait Sirius fou. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se retenir et c'était la première fois qu'il faisait passer le plaisir de sa partenaire avant le sien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si mal car la joie que pouvais procurer cette simple contemplation était bien moins fugace que d'éprouver le plaisir soit même.

Baby your soft skin, is every indication to me,

Lorsqu'enfin, Sirius libéra Yuna de ses caresses, le sourire de bien-être qu'elle lui adressa avant de l'embrasser et de se blottir dans ses bras pour dormir fut comme un déclic dans la tête de Sirius.

Alors que la jeune femme s'était endormie, Sirius la souleva doucement pour la glisser sous les draps sans la réveiller.

That you need me to hold, protect ya from the cold,

And then just sang you to sleep…

Sirius était appuyé sur un coude pour contempler Yuna dont le visage rayonnait encore même dans son sommeil. Il réfléchissait au fait qu'il avait éprouvé plus de plaisir durant cette courte séance de caresse que dans toutes ses parties de jambes en l'air réunies.

I got so much love to give,

And I ain't found a recipient

That I can trust to totally uphold, everything they told me

Right before ya sex with me…

--

Yuna était toujours blottit contre Sirius lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle releva doucement la tête et s'aperçu que le garçon dormait toujours. Yuna déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et comme il n'ouvrait pas les yeux et qu'il ne faisait pas encore jour, elle voulut se blottir à nouveau et tenter de se rendormir.

Mais alors qu'elle se roulait en boule, son genou heurta quelque chose de dur. Soulevant les couvertures, Yuna remarqua une protubérance alarmante sur le caleçon du dormeur. Yuna gloussa un instant de l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Now girl, it's your turn to take the reigns… now show me

What you gonna do…

Cuz girl I got your remedy

Sirius était en plein rêve et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la fiction avait rejoint la réalité puisque Yuna était nue au dessus de lui en train de le masser.

If you let me put a little into ya

For so long I been trying to get into ya

Let me in ya brain, I'll be in ya heart, I'll be that good thing

That ya just can't put down

* * *

_Ouf !! J'ai fini ! (en queue de poisson ... J'ai vraiment un humour pourri... TT )_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Laissez des reviews, mais s'il vous plait, pas juste "tu écris bien" ou "j'adore ton histoire" ! J'aimerais plutôt savoir si vous trouver des défaults parce que ça me fait super plaisir tous vos messages, mais je ne vais pas progresser avec! J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir corriger ce que vous jugez mauvais! Aidez moi ! !_

_J'essaye de publier le plus rapidement possible le prochain chapitre (soit d'ici une semaine normalement!) N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir!_

_Bye_

_Darwi Odrade_


	14. Chapter 13

_Et un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai modifier (légèrement) les magnifiques paroles de cette chanson car elle ne correspondait pas exactement à la situation décrite. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur... _

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapter 13 :** Regarde – Kinito

Depuis le jour de leur réconciliation, il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir sur Hogwart's City. Contrairement à Sirius et Yuna, la situation entre James et Lily avait empiré et il n'était pas rare de les voir se disputer. Leur disputes étaient devenues si violentes que Sirius et Yuna s'était vu obligé de passer moins de temps ensemble pour les séparer le plus possible.

Le problème était que lorsque James n'était pas là, Lily pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur leur dernière dispute et sa culpabilité face à la situation qui ne désenvenimait pas. Naturellement, c'était Nymphadora et Yuna qui la consolait à chaque fois.

Un jour de novembre, alors que la jeune fille expliquait pour la énième fois ses déboires sentimentaux, Yuna se dit qu'elle en avait assez et qu'il fallait réagir au plus vite. Lorsqu'après avoir raccompagné Lily chez elle, Yuna se dirigeait vers sa propre maison, elle se décida à appeler Sirius.

'Allo ?

-C'est moi… Tu es seul ?

-Euh… non, il y a Remus. Tu veux que je le congédie ?

-Non pas la peine, il peut rester… Met toi sur hautparleur, se sera plus pratique.

-A vos ordres !

-…

-C'est bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est avec Lily…

-Ca on s'en serait doutés !' dit Remus sarcastique. 'Ils se sont encore disputés ?

-Oui et franchement j'en ai marre d'être l'épaule sur laquelle elle vient pleurer. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils se disputent ainsi alors qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Peut-être parce que c'est un secret de polichinelle…' déclara Remus, puis 'Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sirius, ça veux dire que tout le monde est au courant sauf les principaux intéressés.

-Ah !

-Bref, tu te souviens Sirius en septembre, je t'avais proposé que l'on écrive une chanson. J'ai déjà une idée pour le texte mais il me faudrait de la musique.

-Je ne me souviens pas vraiment… c'était quand ?

-Le soir où tu m'as dit que tu passerais toute la nuit devant ma porte si je ne t'écoutais pas !

-Ah oui…' Sirius pris un air songeur qui fit rire Remus et Yuna lorsque son cousin le lui décrivit. 'Quoi ?

-Tu ne te souvenais pas de cette soirée ?' interrogea Remus.

-Bien sur que si ! Mais j'ai mes priorités dans les souvenirs et la chanson arrive probablement en dernier !

-Pervers !

-Ouh là ! Je ne veux pas savoir !' Coupa Remus en se bouchant les oreilles.

Les trois rirent quelques instants avant que Yuna, reprenant tout son sérieux, déclare :

'Il faut que l'on se retrouve pour voir composer en l'absence de James et de Peter.

-Pourquoi sans Peter ?

-Parce qu'il ne sait pas tenir sa langue !'

--

'Nymph, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un grand service ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'

L'anniversaire de la jeune fille devait avoir lieu fin novembre. C'était une occasion rêvé pour réunir James et Lily dans la même pièce sans qu'ils puissent refuser.

'Ton anniversaire est bien dans trois jours ?

-Oui ?

-Je voulais savoir si les maraudeurs pouvaient jouer chez toi ce jour là !

-Euh… Je n'ai pas l'argent pour louer vos services…

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est un cadeau. T'es quand même la cousine du leader. Sirius a déjà dit oui !' Ajouta Yuna comme pour terminer de convaincre sa jeune amie.

-Bon, je suis d'accord mais à une seule condition. Que tu me dises qu'elle est la raison de force majeure qui rende Sirius si généreux. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ces habitudes !

-Tu sais garder un secret ?'

--

'Salut les filles, désolé d'être en retard, la répétition à prit plus de temps que prévu.'

Yuna adressa un sourire entendu à Nymphadora tandis que Lily prêtait attention à l'énorme glace que le serveur déposait devant elle. C'était devenu une habitude pour les trois amies de se retrouver de temps à autres sur Diagon Alley pour déguster une glace de chez Florian. Alors que Yuna commandait, Nymphadora reprit la conversation qu'elle avait avec Lily.

'Donc comme je te le disais, ça me ferais plaisir que tu viennes à mon anniversaire. Yuna sera là.

-Oui, il parait que les Maraudeurs font la programmation musicale.

-Non, juste un ou deux morceaux. Pas plus… Je vais prendre la Chocofrogz mais en remplaçant la boule chocolat blanc par de la vanille. Merci. Et si ton problème est de croiser James, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Oui, il a dit qu'il viendrait le temps des chansons et repartirait aussitôt après.'

Comme Lily semblait encore trouver un argument, Nymphadora reprit pour conclure :

'Et quand il sera sur scène, il ne te verra pas puisque tu seras noyée dans la foule. Tu ne peux pas me refuser la joie de te voir juste pour lui !

-Bon très bien… Je ferais mon possible pour venir.

-Hourra !'

--

La fête battait son plein. Les maraudeurs étaient arrivés bien avant tout le monde pour installer leur matériel. Lorsque les adolescents de Hogwart's City avaient eu vent de leur présence à la soirée, Nymphadora avait croulé sous les demande d'invitation. Naturellement, Sirius lui avait alors promit d'amener deux amis à lui pour servir de videur à l'entrée.

Alors que les quatre garçons ce déchainaient sur la fin du morceau, Yuna avait rejoint Nymphadora pour l'aider à monter sur la petite scène improviser dans le salon.

'James pense que l'on joue encore un morceau, il va donc rester sur scène. Où est Lily ?

-Elle est au fond de la salle, j'ai demandé à une amie de la faire sortir de sa cachette.

-Très bien. Je te laisse prendre la parole alors !'

Les garçons avaient fini sous les hourras de l'audience. Les applaudissements redoublèrent lorsque la reine de la soirée fit son apparition au micro. Alors que Nymphadora prenait la parole, Yuna entendit James murmurer à Sirius :

'C'était pas prévu ça…'

Nymphadora demanda le silence d'un geste et une fois le calme revenu commença un léger discours :

'Merci, merci à tous d'être venus. J'ai salué des tas de gens au cours de la soirée et je ne suis pas certaine de tous vous avoir parlé mais sachez que votre présence me fait chaud au cœur.' Tous applaudirent. 'Je viens présenter la prochaine chanson car elle ne me concerne pas directement mais que son sujet me tiens à cœur. Yuna a eu l'idée de cette chanson et je l'en remercie car elle devrait régler le plus gros conflit que Gryffondor college ait jamais connu !' Il y eu des sifflements dans la salle car beaucoup avaient compris de quoi parlait la jeune femme. 'Yuna, je te rend le micro !

-Merci…'

Alors que Sirius entamait l'intro de la chanson, Yuna commença la chanson en s'adressant à son amie :

'Lily…

_**Tu nous en voudras de chanter ça**_

_**Un truc mielleux un truc pour deux**_

_**Comme t'en veux pas**_

_**C'est loin de tout c'est loin de vous**_

_**C'est une somme de phrases faciles**_

_**Misent bout à bout**_

La salle avait été rallumée et Yuna pouvait voir la gène de la jeune femme. Heureusement que Nymphadora l'avait rapidement rejointe et l'empêcherait de partir si jamais l'envie lui prenait.

_**(Rien à perdre rien à cirer)**_

_**Prends ton temps**_

_**(Rien à foutre rien à glander)**_

_**Dis pas non**_

_**(Rien à vendre tout à donner)**_

_**M'en veux pas regarde c' qu'on fait pour toi**_

_**(Rien à perdre rien à cirer)**_

_**Tu le prends pour un con**_

_**(Rien à foutre rien à glander)**_

_**Mais on t'en veux pas**_

_**(Rien à vendre tout à donner)**_

_**Regarde c' qu'on fait pour toi**_

Yuna se tourna ensuite vers le bassiste qui regardait partout sauf dans la direction de Lily avec des yeux écarquillés :

'James…

_**Vos embrouilles**_

_**Nous, on s'débrouille**_

_**Parfois même je peux le dire**_

_**Vous m' cassez les ... bref...**_

_**Si tu flippe à mort, fais des efforts**_

_**Peut importe qui a raison ou qui a tort**_

Il y eu quelques sifflements et Yuna put voir le rouge monter aux joues du garçon alors que son regard avait probablement croisé les yeux verts de Lily.

_**(Rien à perdre rien à cirer)**_

_**Prends ton temps**_

_**(Rien à foutre rien à glander)**_

_**Dis pas non**_

_**(Rien à vendre tout à donner)**_

_**M'en veux pas regarde c' qu'on fait pour toi**_

_**(Rien à perdre rien à cirer)**_

_**Tu le prends pour un con**_

_**(Rien à foutre rien à glander)**_

_**Mais on t'en veux pas**_

_**(Rien à vendre tout à donner)**_

_**Regarde c' qu'on fait pour toi**_

Contente de son effet, Yuna reporta son attention sur Lily qui pleurait à moitié.

_**Pardonne nous de chanter ça**_

_**Mais lui dire qu'tu l'aime en beuglant ça passait pas**_

Se tournant vers James, elle ajouta.

_**Si c'en est la, on l'a fait pour vous**_

_**Maintenant empêche-la de pleurer**_

_**Prend-la dans tes bras**_

Comme aucun ne réagissait, Yuna observa que Nymphadora poussait doucement Lily vers la scène. Cela eu l'effet contraire à celui rechercher et la jeune femme s'enfuie par la porte d'entrée. Alors que Yuna allait fermer les yeux de désespoir, elle entendit Sirius hurler à James :

'Mais qu'est ce que tu attends crétin ? Rattrape là !'

James, toujours avec sa basse autour du cou, se mit à courir comme un fou. Comme si le cri de Sirius lui avait sonné le départ d'un 100 mètres. Il prit la même direction que Lily et réussi à la rattraper rapidement.

_**(Rien à perdre rien à cirer)**_

_**Prends ton temps**_

_**(Rien à foutre rien à glander)**_

_**Dis pas non**_

_**(Rien à vendre tout à donner)**_

_**M'en veux pas regarde c' qu'on fait pour toi**_

_**(Rien à perdre rien à cirer)**_

_**Tu le prends pour un con**_

_**(Rien à foutre rien à glander)**_

_**Mais on t'en veux pas**_

_**(Rien à vendre tout à donner)**_

_**Regarde c' qu'on fait pour toi**_

Lorsqu'enfin James arriva à la hauteur de Lily, il la saisie par le coude pour l'arrêter. D'un geste doux, il l'obligea à lui faire face. Saisissant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts, il lui fit relever la tête. Lily n'opposa pas de grande résistance. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux sombres de James, elle ne put retenir ses larmes un instant de plus. James la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, comme s'il avait peur de casser un objet de fine porcelaine.

Ils ne pensèrent même pas à s'embrasser, mais ça, Sirius, Yuna et les autres ne le sauraient jamais.

_**Rien à perdre rien à cirer**_

_**Rien à foutre rien à glander**_

_**Rien à vendre tout à donner**_

_**Regarde c' qu'on fait pour toi**_

_**Rien à perdre rien à cirer**_

_**Rien à foutre rien à glander**_

_**Rien à vendre tout à donner**_

_**Regarde c' qu'on fait pour toi**_

--

La semaine suivante, les plaisanteries allèrent bon train lorsque James arriva avec Lily au studio d'enregistrement.

'On a bien cru que vous n'y arriveriez jamais !' Soupira Sirius, puis embrassant Yuna sur la joue. 'Heureusement que tu étais là !'

La séance se passa à merveille, James ayant retrouvé tout son calme. Il semblait sur un petit nuage et ne songea même pas à engueuler les garçons d'avoir fait pleurer sa chérie.

A la sortie, alors qu'ils discutaient tous, Nymphadora arriva en courant. Elle avait un petit papier à la main qu'elle tandis à Sirius pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant, négligemment, sur Remus. Sirius lu à voie haute :

'Contrat avec Dumbledore… Le Chaudron baveur ?

-C'est une boite de nuit.' Haleta sa cousine. 'En soirée, elle offre sa scène aux nouveaux talents. Le gérant est le grand père d'une de mes amies et il a appelé chez moi il y a quinze minutes. J'ai couru pour vous prévenir…'

Elle fut couper par Sirius qui l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur les deux joues en la faisant tourner.

'Tu es la meilleure des cousines !'

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous à plut. J'ai suivit vos conseils, j'espère que pour les paroles en gras et italiques ça suffit pour les rendre plus clair! Pour les fautes de français, j'ai tout relut 3 fois mais même si je n'en vois plus je ne garantie rien. J'ai jamais été très forte pour la corection... --_

_Laissez des reviews!_

_Darwi Odrade_


	15. Chapter 14

_Vous pensiez que tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes? que Sirius ne serait plus célibataire? Qu'il avait enfin trouver la perle rare? Et bien vous aviez tord d'être aussi naïf !_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 14 :** Viva la vida – Coldplay

C'est lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté pour de bon que Sirius avait mesuré à quel point il l'aimait. Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, il avait travaillé comme un forcené et avait participé à la réalisation de plusieurs albums. Il était acclamé par tous les artistes en Angleterre comme le meilleur guitariste que l'on n'ait jamais vu. Sirius aurait pu l'oublier, elle qui était partie et avait abandonné avec lui, le groupe qu'ils formaient avec ses amis. Pourtant, le lit de Sirius restait vide. Il n'avait même pas essayé de compenser sa frustration par une fille facile comme celles qui l'attendaient à la fin de chaque concert.

Pour se calmer, lorsque la tension devenait trop forte, il se mettait à écrire. Le sujet de ses chansons étaient toujours les mêmes, il ne pouvait échapper à ses souvenirs. Elle venait le hanter toutes les nuits ; lui murmurant des mots au creux de l'oreille qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais.

Cela faisait deux ans déjà qu'elle n'était plus là et lorsqu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe du faire part de naissance du fils de James et Lily, il aurait voulu se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. A la place, il prit sa guitare et se mit au travail.

_**I use to rule the world**_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning **__**I sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets I use to own**_

--

Yuna était au japon depuis deux ans et venait enfin de signer un contrat avec une maison de disque. Sa popularité était montée en flèche dans le pays et elle n'était plus la petite étrangère qui ne parle pas un mot de japonais mais une femme qui pouvait déclencher des émeutes si elle s'aventurait a pied dans Tokyo.

_**I use to rule the dice**_

_**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**_

_**Listen as the crowd would sing**_

_**Now the old king is dead! Long leave the king!**_

Ce jour de juin, elle était partie sans demander son reste, seul Remus connaissait toute la vérité. Il était d'ailleurs le seul avec qui elle avait gardé contact après son départ d'Angleterre.

_**One minute I held the key**_

_**Next the walls were closed on me**_

_**And I discovered that my castles stand**_

_**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**_

Le radioréveil se déclencha et Yuna ouvrit les yeux. La musique qui passait lui était familière. Elle augmenta le volume tandis qu'elle allait s'habiller.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**_

_**Romains Cavalry choirs are singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**Once you go, there was never an honest world**_

_**And that was when I ruled the world**_

A la voix du chanteur, elle reconnut immédiatement le groupe. Pourtant, c'était comme si elle avait connu l'un des membres et que la musique ne voulait pas lui en donner le nom.

C'est uniquement à la fin de la chanson, lorsque l'animateur repris la parole qu'elle comprit. C'était des paroles que Sirius avait écrites. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues d'un revers de main rageur.

'Tu n'es qu'une sombre idiote de pleurer encore pour lui. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ton cœur va guérir !'

--

Remus avait promis à Lily qu'il ferait un diner pour se retrouver en petit comité avant le baptême d'Harry. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi ces choses là ne s'étaient pas faites avant mais il ne voulait pas se mêler de la relation mouvementé du couple de peur d'y perdre des plumes.

Tous les invités étaient dans le salon, seul Peter n'avait pas été invité. Remus ne lui parlait plus depuis deux ans car il le tenait pour responsable de la rupture entre sa cousine et Sirius. Soudain, la sonnette retentit.

_**It was a**__**wicked and wild wind**_

_**Blew down the doors to let me in**_

_**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**_

_**People couldn't believe what I'd become**_

_**Revolutionaries' wait**_

_**For my head on a silver plate**_

_**Just a puppet on a lonely string**_

_**Oh! Who would ever want to be king?**_

'Tu attends encore quelqu'un Remus ?

-Non, Nymphadora.' Réplica le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et ouvrit doucement la porte.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**_

_**Romains Cavalry choirs are singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**__**, never an honest world**_

_**But**__** that was when I ruled the world**_

--

Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, Yuna se rua dans les bras de son cousin. Celui-ci, tout d'abord surpris, la reconnue rapidement et leurs cris de joie retentirent dans toute la maison. Les convives, inquiètes en entendant de tels cris, s'étaient approchées. Personne ne semblait la reconnaître jusqu'à ce que Remus s'exclame :

'Yuna, mais qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?'

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**_

_**Romains Cavalry choirs are sin**__**ging**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**I know Saint Peter will call name**__**, never an honest world**_

_**But**__** that was when I ruled the world**_

--

Sirius avait été le dernier à s'approcher. Etant beaucoup plus grand que tous les autres, il lui était facile d'observer de loin. De plus, c'était l'anniversaire du départ de Yuna et il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à apprécier l'euphorie qui semblait s'être emparé de la maison.

Lorsqu'il vit la tête brune tourner sur elle-même et dévoiler deux grand yeux bleus d'océan, il laissa échapper son verre qui vint se briser sur le sol dans un vacarme monstrueux. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour la nouvelle arrivante.

Yuna n'avait pas grandit depuis leur dernière rencontre et elle paraissait toute petite vue de son mètre quatre vingt dix. Sirius détailla chaque partie de ce corps qu'il n'avait pas assez chéri par le passé. Ces cheveux qu'elle avait coupé en carré et qui avait reprit leur couleur naturelle était du plus merveilleux brun qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Ils encadraient ses grands yeux bleus qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur couleur, son nez qui n'avait rien perdu de sa finesse et ses lèvres… qu'il aurait voulu embrasser une toute dernière fois.

Ses lèvres qui se contractèrent pour former un sourire calme et doux.

--

Elle lui avait sourit et il s'était levé. Yuna se sentait ridiculement petite face à lui. Même les talons, qu'elle mettait maintenant tous les jours, ne suffisaient pas à compenser leur différence de taille. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue et il était aussi beau que le souvenir qu'elle avait gardé. Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle du se le répéter une bonne dizaine de fois en parcourant le trajet qui les séparaient pour ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres du garçon en arrivant à sa hauteur.

'Sirius ! Ce que tu as grandi !

-Toi aussi… en beauté je veux dire.'

--

Nymphadora avait espérer qu'après ces quelques paroles, ils passeraient leur soirée à parlé tout les deux. Mais ni Sirius, ni Yuna ne semblait enclin à parler à l'autre. Même leurs yeux évitaient de se croiser. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine où Remus rangeait la vaisselle. Elle lui exposa son problème et Remus lui répondit calmement en la prenant par la taille :

'Ne t'en fais pas, ils se reparleront avant que Yuna ne retourne au Japon. Mais comprend les, ils ne se sont pas quittés en très bon termes et…

-Mais ils s'aiment ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

-Oui, mais tu te souviens pour James et Lily…

-Oui, et ?

-Si nous n'avions pas été là pour les aidés à ouvrir les yeux s'aurait été plus difficile.'

C'est alors que Yuna entra dans la pièce. Un ange passa et le couple se sépara rapidement tandis que Yuna avec un sourire malicieux disait :

'Ton cousin n'est pas au courant n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… oui.' Réplica Nymphadora penaude. 'Tu peux garder le secret ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !'

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et sortit après avoir déposé quelques assiettes sur le plan de travail. Alors qu'il sentait Nymphadora se crisper, il lui murmura :

'Ne t'en fait pas, elle ne dira rien.'

Il en était certain car le secret que lui gardait au sujet de sa cousine était beaucoup plus lourd.

--

'Il est vraiment trop mignon ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?'

Lily était en train de montrer les photos de son fils à Yuna.

'Harry, tu le verras si tu viens au baptême !

-C'est vrai ? J'adorerais, mais je dois repartir au Japon la semaine prochaine.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le baptême est dans deux jours.

-Alors c'est avec plaisir !'

--

La soirée touchait à sa fin, James et Lily étaient repartis avec Nymphadora. Sirius n'allait pas tarder à allé se coucher lorsque Remus demanda :

'Où dors-tu, Yuna ?

-A l'hôtel.

-Tu as réservé ?

-Euh… non, mais il y a toujours de la place.

-Reste dormir !

-Quoi ?' S'exclama Sirius.

-Euh… je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Bien sur que non, mon _colocataire_ n'a pas son mot à dire sur le fait que j'invite ma _ravissante _cousine à dormir le temps de son séjour en Angleterre.'

Alors que Sirius s'en allait en levant les yeux au ciel, Yuna explosa de rire. Elle accepta finalement la proposition devant l'empressement de Remus. Pourtant, passer une semaine sous le même toit que Sirius n'était pas forcément la meilleure des choses pour son cœur.

_Ce chapitre ce passe trois ans après le chapitre 13. Je vois déjà vos regards désespérés : "Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé entre temps?!" °°' auquels je réponds: "Attendez la suite et vous saurez!"_

_J'attends vos reviews!_

_Biz_

_Darwi Odrade_


	16. Chapter 15

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_J'ai fait une exeption pour cette chanson, j'ai mit la traduction. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas certaine qu'une majorité de personne comprenne le japonais ! En tout cas la seule traduction que j'ai pu trouvé est en anglais et comme la traduction ne me semble déjà pas du meilleur anglais, je ne me suis pas risquée à traduire dans un français encore plus approximatif._

_Certaines réponses aux questions que vous vous posez se trouvent dans ce chapitre alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. En plus c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit depuis le début de cette histoire alors : ENJOY ! _

**Chapter 15 :** Lonely in Gorgeous – Tommy february6

Yuna n'était pas venue en Angleterre dans le seul but de voir son cousin. Elle était là pour enregistrer un album qui devait sortir au Japon quelques semaines plus tard. C'était son manager qui avait eu l'idée lui disant que retrouver sa famille lui ferait le plus grand bien. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu que Remus cohabite avec Sirius et elle était certaine que si l'atmosphère ne se détendait pas rapidement, elle irait à l'hôtel.

Cela faisait déjà trois jour qu'elle était arrivé et même si Sirius avait des horaires très différentes des siennes, elle le croisait le matin lorsqu'il rentrait et le soir lorsqu'il sortait. Yuna s'était fait la réflexion qu'il semblait caler sur l'heure japonaise, ce qui était totalement absurde.

Lorsqu'il rentrait le matin, Sirius parlait toujours des filles avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Yuna essayait de rester naturelle, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si cela n'avait aucun importance pour elle.

Alors qu'elle était attablée pour le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Remus, son téléphone portable sonna. Yuna s'en saisit et regarda le numéro qui s'affichait. C'était celui du fixe de sa mère.

'Allo ?'

--

Sirius rentrait d'un enregistrement nocturne. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Yuna vivait au Japon, il avait refusé de travailler sur les horaires Anglaises. C'était un caprice, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de se sentir le plus proche possible de la jeune femme. Mais maintenant qu'elle vivait sous le même toit que lui, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler. Il ne s'était même pas décalé sur les horaires de son pays pour éviter de la voir.

Se retrouver face à elle était une véritable torture. Un partie de Sirius voulait sauter sur elle et l'embrasser passionnément tandis qu'une autre partie de lui-même voulait lui crier dessus pour obtenir des explications sur son départ précipité. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'après avoir fait des pieds et des mains auprès de sa mère pour terminer sa scolarité en Angleterre, la jeune fille l'ai finalement suivit sans un mot d'adieu pour ses amis.

Sirius avait été furieux et s'en était pris à Remus, le croyant coupable. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Durant un an, il ne s'était pas adresser la parole, puis, Remus avait réussi par un tour de force à calmer Sirius et lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

--

'Sirius, je t'assure que ma cousine n'est pas partie à cause de moi. Je ne le sais que depuis hier, mais en fait, Peter lui a raconté que tu avais une autre petite amie…

-QUOI ?!' cria Sirius. 'Elle ne l'a pas cru tout de même ! Je ne cours plus après les filles depuis que je suis avec elle.

-Je le sais Sirius, et dans un premier temps, Yuna pensait comme moi. Mais en fait, il lui a montré une vidéo –très réussit d'ailleurs… - où l'on te voit avec une fille et vous vous embrassez.

-Mais je…

-Je sais, mais la vidéo est vraiment bien faite. Au départ, j'y ai cru moi aussi pourtant il suffit de voir ton état maintenant pour comprendre que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Qui alors ?' demanda James qui suivait silencieusement la conversation. 'Peter n'est pas capable de faire se genre de chose tout seul. Il n'est pas aussi futé que nous.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, c'est quelqu'un qui voulait faire du mal à Yuna et à Sirius.

-Je me fiche de savoir qui c'est. Je veux qu'elle revienne !

-Je suis désolé Sirius, mais Yuna est au Japon et je ne pense pas qu'elle va revenir tout de suite.'

--

Après s'être réconcilier avec Remus, Sirius avait voulu partir pour le Japon mais même si l'archipel n'était pas très étendu, Remus ne s'avait pas où se trouvait Yuna et il était donc impossible de la localiser. Il s'était donc résolut à attendre son retour. Les semaines, les mois puis les années étaient passées et même lorsque la mère de Yuna était revenue en Angleterre, la jeune femme était restée à l'autre bout du monde.

Ce matin là, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Sirius entendit une conversation téléphonique des plus étranges.

'Je te passe tonton Remus. Je t'embrasse.'

Sirius avait entendu ces paroles tandis qu'il refermait la porte. Lorsqu'il passa devant la cuisine, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Yuna qui rougit violemment en le voyant. Remus venait de raccrocher.

'Salut…' déclara Sirius d'un air nonchalant. Puis ne pouvant retenir la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, il ajouta 'C'était qui ?'

Yuna rougit plus violemment encore et Remus, qui semblait embarrassé lui aussi, murmura quelque chose à propos d'une cousine qui venait d'appeler. Sirius qui n'était pas vraiment dupe n'insista pas mais se jura de découvrir la vérité sur cette affaire. Pour l'instant, il était trop fatigué et monta se coucher sans rien ajouter.

--

'Remus, je ne peux pas rester chez toi une nuit de plus.'

Ils étaient dans un taxi qui les menait dans vers un studio londonien où Yuna devait enregistrer son dernier single.

'Ecoute, il n'a rien dit tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Je suis certaine qu'il fera tout pour nous faire cracher le morceau. Il me tuera si jamais il apprend la vérité.

-Je pense que tu a tord Yuna, et tu es injuste aussi bien pour lui que pour elle.

-Je sais…' sa voix animée un instant plus tôt c'était brisée. 'Mais je n'ai pas la force de le regarder en face. Ces trois années ont été les plus difficile de mon existence et j'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'Aster soit épargné. Je ne peux pas lui imposer un homme qu'elle ne connaît même pas.

-Bientôt elle réclamera un père, tu le sais très bien.

-Mais je ne peux me résoudre à lui en trouver un autre que le sien !' Yuna sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Par dépit et par rage, elle ajouta 'Je suis certaine qu'il m'a remplacée depuis bien longtemps.'

Ils étaient arrivés. Remus régla le taxi et rejoint Yuna en lui disant tandis qu'ils franchissaient l'entrée :

'Tu te trompe encore une fois, Sirius n'a pas eu de copine depuis que _tu_ l'as quitté.'

--

Sirius n'avait pas réussit à dormir correctement et il s'était réveillé en début d'après midi. Il fit un tour dans la maison pour constater qu'il était seul. Yuna et Remus étaient sortis. Alors qu'il passait pour la seconde fois dans le salon, il découvrit une cassette audio abandonnée sur un coin de la table. Sur la boite en gros caractère était marqué : YUNA. Sirius se saisit de la cassette et la mit dans le lecteur.

Tandis que la musique démarrait, Sirius pris le papier qui se trouvait aussi sur la table où était tapé à la machine ce qui semblait être les paroles de la chanson. Chaque ligne était doublée par l'écriture fine de Yuna. Elle avait traduit en anglais la plupart des paroles qui étaient en japonais.

_**Gozen reiji tobidashita** / At twelve I run out _

_**Tobira wo kettobashite** / And kick the door _

_**Garasu no kutsu ga warete** / My glass shoes break _

_**Doresu mo yabureta** / And my dress has ripped_

--

C'était l'insistance de son cousin sur le 'tu' qui avais fait le plus mal. Yuna ne pouvais croire que Sirius n'ait pas eu de copine en trois ans. C'était tout simplement impossible, contre la nature même du garçon.

Elle était devant le micro et la chanson qu'elle devait chanter était celle qu'elle avait écrite en arrivant au Japon et que ses producteurs avaient fait traduire. A chaque fois que Yuna la chantait, elle finissait en pleure car cela lui rappelait sa situation à l'époque ou elle pensait avoir vécu le pire. C'était avant d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte.

_**Nee akirete iru deshou?** / You're disgusted, aren't you? _

_**Oikakete mo konai** / You don't even come after me _

_**Namida ga afurete mou hashirenai wa** / My tears overflow and I can't run anymore _

_**Jerashii kamo...SE-TSU-NA-I...!!** / This might be jealousy… it's sad… !!_

--

Alors que sa cousine chantait, Remus songea qu'il aurait préférer ne pas oublier les paroles sur la table du salon car il ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette langue.

_**"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... **_

_**Party night...I'm Breaking my heart **_

_**Ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii** / I want you to find me right now and hold me tight_

--

Sirius sentait les larmes dans la voix de Yuna qui s'élevait des enceintes. C'était une véritable torture pour lui, il aurait voulu pleurer mais les larmes restaient coincées dans sa gorge. Comment avait-elle pu croire une chose pareille ?

_**Heddoraito ga hikaru** / The headlight shine _

_**...where are you Bad boy? **_

_**Ai no sukaafu de namida wo fuite** / Wipe away my tears with the scarf of love _

_**Nani mo mienai** / I can't see anything_

Le désespoir et l'amertume saturait la chanson. Sirius suivait uniquement les lignes écrites de la main de Yuna et il lui semblait que c'était ce qu'il entendait.

_**Hoshikuzu wo kaki atsume** / I want to gather stardust _

_**Anata ni butsuketai** / And throw it to you _

_**Naze kamau no?** / Why do you even bother? _

_**Jibun shika aisenai kuse ni...** / You only love yourself…_

Il l'aimait elle. Pourquoi Remus ne lui avait pas dit la vérité ? Il semblait avoir gardé contact avec elle, malgré la distance qui les séparait. Yuna pensait-elle vraiment qu'il l'avait trompé ?

_**Shitsuren kamo...MAJI nano...?!** / This might be a lost love… Are you serious… ?!_

--

Les oreilles de Remus sifflèrent. Et si Sirius se levait et trouvait les paroles ? Remus se rassura en se disant que même une armée tirant du canon n'aurait put réveiller son ami.

_**"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... **_

_**Party time...umaranai** / Party time… I can't bury it _

_**Anata ga inai to karappo no sekai** / When you aren't here the world is empty_

--

C'était déjà la cinquième prise et Yuna en avait assez. Bien qu'interprétant une voix différente, elle devait à chaque fois écouter la chanson en entier. C'était une torture abominable et elle demanda une pose.

Elle travaillait en collaboration avec un mixeur qu'elle avait rencontré au japon et qui était devenu un ami sur qui elle avait pu compter même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Toki Watase était aussi sérieux au travail qu'en amitié et était un bon exemple de l'ouverture sur le monde dont certaines familles de l'archipel pouvaient faire preuve.

'Yuna, j'ai déjà mixé une bonne partie de ton album, veux-tu écouter ?

-Non, merci Toki. Même si je sais que tu travail toujours aussi dur, je profiterais du voyage de retour pour écouter.

-Comme tu préfères.'

_**Yume no tsuzuki ga mitai** / I want to see the next part of my dream _

_**"I miss you Bad boy" **_

_**Kirameki no naka ni tojikomenaide** / Don't lock me up inside excitement _

_**Kowarete shimau wa** / I'll break_

--

Yuna était sortie du studio pour prendre l'air. Soudain elle ne put retenir son envie et saisit son téléphone.

_**"Lonely in Gorgeous" **_

_**I'm Breaking my heart **_

_**Where are you Bad boy? **_

_**"Lonely in Party night"**_

'Moshi moshi !

-Aster ! Nous sommes en Angleterre. Tu ne peux pas décrocher en disant ça. Qu'elle est le bon mot ?

-C'est allo, je le sais parce que tu me l'as dit. Mais grand-mère a dit que c'était toi qui étais dans le téléphone.'

La voix de sa fille avait toujours un effet apaisant sur Yuna. Elle oubliait l'espace d'un instant ses soucis pour se concentré sur ce petit être qui l'appelait maman. Comme si la conversation du matin n'avait jamais eu lieu, Aster posa une question à laquelle Yuna avait déjà répondu :

'Dit maman, quand est-ce que je vais te revoir ?

-Dans deux jours mon ange. Tu t'ennuies chez grand-mère ?

-Oh non, non, non ! Mais je voulais savoir parce que grand-mère dit que quand tu seras là on ira manger une glace.

-Ah ! Et tu as hâte d'y aller, c'est ça ?

-Oui.'

Yuna rit en entendant sa fille prendre une voix penaude. A trois ans, elle commençait à comprendre que la gourmandise passait souvent pour un vilain défaut.

'C'est promis mon cœur, dès que je serais là, je t'emmènerais manger une glace.'

_**"Lonely in Gorgeous" **_

_**I'm Breaking my heart **_

_**I miss you Bad boy **_

_**"Lonely in Party time"**_

--

Sirius n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sorte. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine comme un animal contre les barreaux d'une cage.

_**"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... **_

_**Party night...waraenai** / Party night… I can't smile _

_**Nani mo iranai tada soba ni ite** / Don't need anything, just be by my side_

--

Remus ouvrit la porte de la maison. Tandis que Yuna partait dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise comme elle l'avait prévu, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le salon pour ranger discrètement la cassette et les paroles. Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds car ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sur la table. Il récupéra la cassette dans le lecteur mais ne put mettre la main sur la feuille de papier.

Il fit le tour de la maison en cherchant Sirius mais ne vit personne. Il était sortit en plein milieu de la journée. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon mais Remus préféra taire ses inquiétudes à sa cousine. En effet, Yuna lui avait formellement interdit de faire écouter la chanson à Sirius et surtout il ne devait en aucun cas lire la traduction des paroles.

_**"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... **_

_**Party night... I'm Breaking my heart **_

_**Anata ga nokoshita kirameki no hako no naka de** / Inside of the box of excitement that you gave me _

_**Kodoku wo daite ugokenai** / I hold on to my loneliness and I can't move _

_**Nani mo iranai no tada soba ni ite** / I don't need anything, just be by my side _

_**Hizamazuite watashi wo mite** / Kneel and look at me _

_**Ai wo chikatte** / And swear that you love me_

--

Lorsque Sirius rentra le lendemain matin, Yuna était partie depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Va-t-il ou pas lui courir après ? Telle est la question !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi des reviews que je sache. En tout cas je peux vous dire que si je vous semble sadique, c'est uniquement pour votre bien! Il faut du suspence!_

_Bisous_

_Darwi Odrade_

_P.S: Prochain chapitre promis on voit Aster en vrai, je vous laisse d'ici là imaginé sa description! bye _


	17. Chapter 16

_Alors, par où commencer... Tout d'abord, je tiens a m'excuser j'ai fait une énorme erreur dans le chapitre d'avant mais je l'ai rectifié, ce n'est pas Tommy 14th le nom du groupe mais Tommy February6 (ça change tout dans vos recherches internet je parie!) En tout cas pour l'info, cette chanson est le générique de début de Paradise Kiss. C'est un shojo mange du même auteur que Nana (c'est très bien et l'intégrale en livre est à 20euros a la fnac...) comment ça pas de pub? '_

_Pour en revenir au vif du sujet... Je vous conseil de lire, j'aime vraiment ce chapitre! Vous voulez que je vous racontes? Bah lisez la suite! ENJOY _

**Chapter 16**** :** Falling away with you - Muse

'Il est hors de question que je la chante en publique !'

Cela faisait une semaine que Yuna était de retour au Japon et les directeurs de sa maison de disque venaient de lui apprendre que le nouveau single serait Lonely in Gorgeous. La chanteuse se dirigeait vers leurs bureaux en criant sur Toki qui les avaient laissé faire.

Une fois sur place, Yuna se ressaisit et délaissa sa colère derrière le masque souriant qu'elle avait appris au pays du soleil levant. En entrant, elle salua ses employeurs bien bas et enchaina quelques formules de politesses avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Après quelques minutes d'une discussion qui ne semblait pas aboutir, Yuna fini par dire :

'Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour promouvoir cet album mais je ne chanterais pas cette chanson.'

Il y eu un grand silence qui fut rompu par l'entrée fracassante de Toki.

'J'ai la solution !'

--

'Aster…

-Oui ?'

La petite fille leva les yeux de son pâté vers le petit garçon qui lui faisait face. Il était habillé avec l'uniforme de la maternelle où elle aussi allait mais sa cravate était jaune tandis que le nœud de la petite fille était vert ; ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe.

'Ce soir mon papa viens me chercher, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir jouer à la maison.

-Ton papa ? C'est quoi ?

-C'est le mari de ma maman. Mais tout le monde à un papa, tu en as un aussi !

-Non…

-Ta maman elle n'aime personne ?

-Si moi, elle me le dit tout le temps !

-Non mais, je veux dire un monsieur. Est-ce que elle est souvent avec un monsieur en particulier ?

-Oui… Elle est toujours avec Toki…

-Alors c'est lui ton papa ! Tu viens ce soir ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas, il faut que je demande la permission.'

Son ami s'éloigna en lui criant qu'il l'attendrait. Retournant à son pâté, Aster songea que Toki n'était avec sa maman que pour le travail et elle n'était pas certaine que c'était vraiment ça un papa. Elle se dit qu'elle demanderait à Toki, quand elle le verrait, s'il était son papa.

--

'Toki, tu es formidable !'

Deux jours plus tard, l'idée que le garçon avait eue avait été acceptée par les patrons de Yuna et elle le remerciait et le félicitait encore par téléphone. Il avait invité une chaine de télévision à suivre la chanteuse au cours d'une journée de sa vie. Le contrat avait été signé dans la journée et l'enregistrement avait lieu la semaine suivante.

Toki n'avait pas encore parlé à Yuna de la question que lui avait posée Aster. Il avait répondu la vérité à la petite fille en lui disant que malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour sa mère, il ne serait jamais son papa. La petite s'était mise à pleuré et il lui avait promis qu'un jour, son véritable papa viendrait. Lorsque la petite fille lui avait demandé s'il le connaissait, Toki s'était souvenu des paroles que Remus lui avait prononcées en lui confiant une enveloppe avec le nom de l'enfant.

'Donnez-la-lui lorsqu'elle la réclamera.'

Toki savait que l'enveloppe contenait une unique photo d'un homme très grand aux cheveux noirs et au regard sombre. Il l'avait alors donné à Aster en lui expliquant que c'était l'homme sur la photo son véritable papa. La petite fille avait ouvert de grand yeux et serré la photo contre son cœur. Elle avait ensuite embrassé Toki comme s'il lui avait confié un trésor.

--

A la fin de la journée, Yuna devait faire visiter sa maison à l'équipe de tournage et prendre quelques prises dans le jardin. L'ambiance était bon enfant et le directeur était vraiment sympathique. Toki avait engagé une chaine de télévision anglaise et il était agréable pour Yuna de se retrouver en compagnie de compatriotes.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la poigné de la porte pour l'ouvrir, elle savait déjà qu'une petite fille l'attendait de pied ferme et qu'elle ne pourrait la cacher. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion avec le réalisateur pour la couper au montage.

Alors qu'elle faisait un premier pas dans la maison, suivit de près par la caméra qui tournait à plein régime, elle la vit courir dans ses bras. Aster avait de longs cheveux noirs très raides qui aurait put la faire passer pour une japonaise si elle n'avait pas eu les même grand yeux bleus que Yuna.

--

Yuna était toujours assise en tailleur sur son lit et n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever son pyjama. Elle avait mit ses patrons sur haut parleur et sa voix résonnait dans toute la maison.

'Comment avez-vous put laisser passer ça ? Je vous rappelle que personne ne devait savoir !'

La gouvernante fit irruption dans la pièce en brandissant un autre téléphone. Yuna la voyant retrouva un peu son calme et dit :

'Je parle avec mon avocat, je vous rappellerais après.'

Sans prendre la peine de saluer ses interlocuteurs, elle posa le téléphone et se saisit de celui que tenait la gouvernante.

'Miss Lupin ?

-Sir Edward ! Je suis heureuse d'entendre une voix sensée. Avez-vous vérifié ?

-Oui, et vous aviez bonne mémoire. Il est spécifiquement indiqué que votre fille, la petite Aster Siria Black, ne devait en aucun cas apparaitre dans le reportage.

-Nous pouvons donc entamer une procédure ?

-Si je puis me permettre, il serait plus judicieux de procéder en direct, le mal est déjà fait et ce ne serait qu'exposer encore plus votre fille que d'entamer un procès.

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis certain. J'ai déjà le directeur juridique de la chaine de télévision en ligne et ses patrons sont près à tout pour éviter un scandale. Ils savent que de toute façon nous gagnerons le procès ; si procès il y a.

-Mon problème est la tranquillité de mon enfant. Je n'ai rien à faire du bien être de cette chaine de télévision. Mais si vous m'assurez que le procès risque de la déséquilibrer, je suivrais votre jugement.

-Très bien. J'engage une procédure avec mon collège et je vous tiens au courant. Naturellement, la vidéo sera censurée et plus personne ne verra la moindre image d'Aster.'

Yuna soupira avant de reprendre :

'Non, le mal est déjà fait. Tout le monde va savoir que j'ai une fille maintenant. Je veux simplement que personne ne puisse exposer son visage, qu'ils soient obligés de le brouiller... Ca n'a plus d'importance de faire comme si elle n'était pas avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas la protéger indéfiniment.

-Comme vous préférerez.

-Une dernière chose, pourriez-vous faire en sorte de réunir les papiers pour que je change de label ? Mes patrons sont des incompétents et ça ne peux plus durer.

-Au Japon ou en Angleterre ?

-Mon exil a assez duré, si vous trouvez quelqu'un que j'intéresse en Angleterre je ne serais pas contre.

-Très bien. Au fait, j'ai réagit suffisamment rapidement pour interrompre la diffusion des programmes. La vidéo n'a été diffusée que dans une localité, ce matin en Angleterre.

-Laquelle ?' demanda Yuna tremblante.

--

Comme tous les matins à Hogwart's City, Sirius rentrait chez lui après avoir passé la nuit à jouer de la guitare. Mais contrairement à tous les matins, il n'avait pas sommeil. Il s'écroula donc dans le canapé du salon et saisit la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.

D'un œil distrait, il suivait les publicités qui défilaient sur le petit écran. Se levant pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger, il fut stopper net dans son élan en entendant la voix douce de Yuna s'élever du poste. Elle rentrait chez elle et son sourire était rayonnant. Soudain, quelque chose se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Si Sirius avait eu quelque chose dans les mains, il l'aurait immédiatement lâché en découvrant la tête de la petite fille. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était la fille de Yuna car elles avaient les mêmes yeux. C'est lorsque Sirius vit l'enfant sourire qu'il cru défaillir. C'était son sourire, celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était jeune, celui qu'il n'avait plus affiché depuis trois ans.

--

L'on tambourinait à la porte. Mrs Lupin, pas vraiment rassurée par la violence des coups jugea bon de regarder par le Juda qui se trouvait sur le palier. Elle reconnu immédiatement la couleur de cheveux du garçon et ouvrit doucement la porte.

'Bonjour Sirius, tu sais je ne suis pas encore sourde.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

-Entre, je me préparais justement du thé, tu en veux ?'

Sirius accepta par politesse et suivit la vieille femme jusqu'au salon où elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Mrs Lupin sortit pour aller chercher le thé à la cuisine.

Une fois seul, le garçon contempla la pièce. Il y avait de nombreuses photos de Yuna dont peu était récentes. Mais sur ces photos, elle était toujours accompagnée de la petite fille qu'il avait vue à la télévision.

Mrs Lupin revint les bras chargé d'un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de Sirius qui regardait fixement une photo sur la cheminée. Elle lui dit avec un sourire doux :

'C'est Yuna et dans ses bras, ma petite-fille, Aster. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… très belle.' Murmura Sirius pour toute réponse.

Mrs Lupin fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes dans les yeux du garçon et lui proposa d'aller chercher d'autres photo que sa fille avait prise lors de son dernier passage en Angleterre. Le garçon accepta et proposa d'une voix timide de servir le thé en l'attendant.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il s'était assis sur le canapé et semblait attendre le déluge. Mrs Lupin s'installa à ses côtés et lui tendit quelques clichés. Sirius les fit glisser entre ses mains en caressant à chaque fois le visage souriant de la petite fille.

La grand-mère d'Aster l'abandonna encore une fois pour aller chercher une enveloppe. Quand elle revint, il contemplait toujours les photos. Elle s'assit en face de lui et dit calmement avec un sourire aussi doux que celui de sa fille :

'Je voudrais que ces photos parviennent à Yuna, elle me les avait réclamé avant de repartir pour le Japon. Je n'ai plus de timbres, sauras-tu te débrouiller ?'

--

Aster était allé jouer chez son ami et ils avaient bien rit au cours de l'après midi. C'était la maman du garçonnet qui l'avait déposée au coin de la rue. Aster connaissait bien le chemin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le parcourait.

Tout était calme, comme d'habitude. En passant devant une grille jaune, elle s'éloigna le plus possible du portail et fermant les yeux en crispant ses doigts, elle avança plus vite. Derrière la grille, il y avait un gros chien qui aboyait et qui lui faisait peur.

Alors que le danger semblait passé, Aster percuta quelque chose. C'était une paire de jambe. La petite fille leva la tête pour voir à qui elles appartenaient. L'homme avait quand à lui baisser la tête pour regarder ce qui venait trainer dans ces pattes. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

--

Yuna se trouvait dans la cuisine et faisait chauffer de l'eau. Elle attendait Aster qui rentrerait d'une minute à l'autre. Elle aimait les jours de congé de sa cuisinière car c'était les seuls où elle pouvait avoir accès à sa cuisine sans que la grosse dame ne face de tapage.

La jeune femme entendit le déclic de la porte lorsque la gouvernante ouvrit à Aster. Yuna entendit même sa fille saluer rapidement la femme avant de se précipiter vers le salon en criant :

'Maman, maman, maman !'

Yuna sortit de la cuisine en souriant et Aster se jeta dans ses bras. La petite fille avait couru, elle était à bout de souffle mais tendant une enveloppe à Yuna elle réussit à articuler :

'C'est pour toi, de la part de Grand-mère !'

Yuna déposa l'enfant sur le canapé et tourna l'enveloppe dans des doigts. C'était effectivement de la part de sa mère, elle reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture mais il n'y avait pas de timbre. Curieuse, Yuna l'ouvrit et trouva les photos qu'elle avait prises au parc lors de son dernier séjour en Angleterre.

'Aster, où as-tu trouvé cette enveloppe ?

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, on me la donné.

-Tu veux dire que Grand-mère...' Yuna s'était levé brusquement mais sa fille la reteint par la manche en lui murmurant avec le grand sourire que Yuna chérissait tant.

-Non, pas Grand-mère, mon Papa !'

--

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Cette question tournait dans la tête de Sirius depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de Mrs Lupin. Il n'était pas allé à la poste, mais s'était directement dirigé vers l'aéroport. Sirius avait pris un billet dans le premier avion pour Tokyo sur un coup de tête, et maintenant qu'il était devant la porte de Yuna, il se sentait stupide.

Heureusement qu'Aster lui était rentré dedans pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras doucement. Ce qui l'avait surpris c'était qu'elle savait qui il était. C'était comme si il était le seul à ne pas savoir pour sa paternité.

'Aster, tu sais aujourd'hui c'est la fête des mamans. Alors, nous allons faire une surprise à ta maman. Tu veux bien ?

-Elle sera contente ?

-Oui, je crois. Tu vas lui donner cette enveloppe mais surtout tu ne lui diras pas tout de suite que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné, d'accord ?'

Elle avait hoché fermement la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait et s'était éloigné après l'avoir embrasser très fort sur la joue.

Sirius regarda sa fille s'éloigné en songeant que quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait en sorte de ne plus manquer un jour près d'elle.

--

Yuna était arrivée devant la porte d'entrée comme un zombie. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle l'aurait franchi.

Elle hésitait toujours alors qu'elle tournait la poignée, se disant qu'elle rêvait et qu'il n'y aurait personne devant sa maison.

Lorsqu'elle aperçu le visage de Sirius au loin, elle resta figée. La grille du jardin s'ouvrit comme par enchantement et le garçon y voyant une invitation s'avança vers Yuna. Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit le palier, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

'Tu m'avais dit qu'elle serait contente ! T'es un menteur !'

Yuna tourna la tête vers sa petite Aster qui semblait furieuse.

'On ne voulait pas que tu pleures, c'était une surprise pour la fête des mamans…'

S'agenouillant à ses côtés, Yuna la pris dans ses bras et lui dit :

'Les larmes ne signifient pas toujours la tristesse, mon ange. Elles sont aussi signe d'une très grande joie... Je suis la plus heureuse des mamans ma chérie, et c'est grâce à votre surprise.'

--

Le reste de la soirée c'était passée comme s'ils avaient été tous les trois ensembles depuis toujours. Sirius était heureux car Aster était pleine de vie et sa joie de vivre mettait du baume au cœur.

'Aster, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

-Oh maman, est-ce que je peux rester un peu plus, s'il te plait ?

-Non ma chérie…

-S'il te plait…

-Aster, il faut que tu écoutes ta maman !' La coupa Sirius en faisant comme s'il était en colère.

Sa fille n'était pas dupe, elle voulait profiter de la situation. Sirius lui proposa alors un marché :

'Je viens dans ta chambre dans deux minutes, le temps d'accorder la guitare que je vois là-bas.' Sirius montra la guitare acoustique dont Yuna ne devait pas se servir souvent car elle était recouverte de poussière. 'Si lorsque j'arrive dans ta chambre tu es sagement dans ton lit, je te chanterais une berceuse, d'accord ?

-Est-ce que maman va chanter aussi ?

-Si elle veut mais je ne pense pas qu'elle connaisse les paroles de cette chanson.

-C'est toi qui la écrite ? Je veux l'entendre !

-Alors file dans ton lit ma puce et attend sagement ton papa.'

Sirius sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale alors que Yuna prononçait les derniers mots. C'était si naturel et pourtant si étrange de les entendre prononcer.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sirius était assis sur le bord du lit de sa fille et tenait doucement la guitare dans ses mains. Il avait eu du mal a l'accordé mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il trouverait ses notes quoi qu'il arrive.

_**I can't remember when it was good  
moments of happiness elude  
maybe I just misunderstood**__**of the love we left behind  
watching the flash backs intertwine  
memories I will never find**_

_**all of the love we left behind  
watching the flash backs intertwine  
memories I will never find**_

_**so I'll love whatever you become  
and forget the reckless things we've done  
I think our lives have just begun  
I think our lives have just begun**_

_**and I'll feel my world crumbling  
I'll feel my life crumbling  
I'll feel my soul crumbling away  
and falling away  
falling away with you**_

--

Yuna n'avait pas osé entrer dans la chambre. Elle voulait laisser Sirius un instant seul avec Aster. Il en avait le droit et Yuna savait que même s'il ne se remettrait probablement jamais ensemble, Sirius serait un bon père avec sa fille.

Du couloir, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la chanson qui s'élevait. C'était calme, mais plein des reproches qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait de s'être enfuie.

_**staying awake to chase a dream  
tasting the air you're breathing in  
I know I won't forget a thing**_

_**promise to hold you close and pray  
watching the fantasies decay  
nothing will ever stay the same**_

_**all of the love we threw away  
all of the hopes we cherished fade  
making the same mistakes again  
making the same mistakes again**_

_**I can feel my world crumbling  
I can feel my life crumbling  
I can feel my soul crumbling away  
and falling away  
falling away with you**_

Yuna préféra se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle en avait assez entendu et ne pourrait retenir bien longtemps ses larmes.

--

_**all of the love we've left behind  
watching the flash backs intertwine  
memories I will never find  
memories I will never find**_

Sirius fini doucement sa chanson, Aster était déjà en train de dormir. La poitrine de la petite fille se soulevait lentement et Sirius borda pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il l'embrassa après l'avoir contemplé quelques instants avant de se lever et de sortir à pas de loup.

Le jeune homme retrouva rapidement son chemin, la maison n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle pouvait paraitre vue de l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il vit le salon vide, il déposa la guitare et réussi à se diriger vers la cuisine.

En entrant, il aperçu Yuna de dos, elle semblait occupé à préparer du thé. Lorsque Sirius remarqua un tremblement dans les épaules, il comprit qu'elle pleurait et était secouée par des sanglots.

Alors qu'il s'approchait pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle se retourna brusquement et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

Sirius voyait bien que les yeux rougis de Yuna évitaient les siens. Elle dit en séchant d'un revers de main ses larmes :

'Aster dors ?

-Oui…' Sirius avait murmuré, 'Yuna, je…'

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour sécher les larmes qui continuait de couler le long des joues de la jeune femme et pour qu'elle le regarde en face.

Son corps agit sans prévenir. Alors que pour la dixième fois, Yuna se mordait les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot, Sirius se précipita et l'embrassa.

* * *

_Comment ça je suis sadique et vous voulez me planter une épée dans le coeur? Et je fais comment pour écrire le chapitre suivant après! Chers lecteur, réfléchit avant de commettre l'irréparable. Ce n'est que le début de la fin! ou la fin du début... mais cela va dépendre de vous tous! cf. le prochain chapitre parce que là c vraiment long non?_

_Laissez des reviews! (j'ai lu une fic ou l'auteur se disait reviewore... je crois que je vais lui piquer son expression! _

_Bye_

_Darwi Odrade_


	18. Chapter 17

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie. (J'ai dit de la 1ere partie, yaura une suite!) Mais lisez déjà ça, je vous en dirais plus après!_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 17:** La musique adoucit les meurs – Claire Diterzi

Il lui avait fait l'amour comme un animal, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, ni d'aller jusqu'à un lit. Sirius l'avait prise sur la table de la cuisine et elle avait aimé. C'était comme comblé le vide qu'elle avait eu au cours des trois dernières années.

Yuna savait que ça ne résoudrait rien au problème qu'ils avaient, mais ça leur avait fait du bien. Au moins, ils se désiraient toujours. C'était une expérience éphémère, il y avait plus important pour l'instant et c'était pour la jeune femme comme un avant gout de ce qui pourrait arriver s'ils arrivaient à se parler.

Elle avait rajusté ses vêtements et Sirius était partie l'attendre au salon. Yuna avait fini de préparer le thé et l'avait servi dans le plus grand silence. Elle avait posé la tasse de Sirius sur la table en face du jeune homme n'osant pas la lui donner en main propre de peur qu'un simple frôlement suffise à la mettre dans tous ces états.

Sirius se racla la gorge et elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers lui :

'Il faut que l'on parle.'

Yuna hocha la tête d'un signe approbateur. Elle n'avait pas eu un comportement très adulte en partant sans le moindre mot.

'Je tiens à te présenter des excuses. Ce n'était pas très adulte de ma part de m'enfuir de cette manière.

-Je n'ai pas été mieux que toi, j'ai accusé Remus et je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant des mois. J'aurais du aller te chercher…

-Comment aurais-tu fait ? Tu ne savais pas où j'étais !'

Ils rirent, un peu gênés. Chacun semblait se trouver responsable pour tout ce qui c'était passé et tentait de se faire pardonné à l'autre. Ils ne sortiraient pas de l'impasse de cette manière songea Yuna. Elle se décida à procéder de manière différente :

'Ecoutes, je sais que nous avons tout les deux des choses à nous reprocher.' Sirius hocha la tête. 'J'ai appris d'autres choses par la suite mais certain point restent encore à élucidés.

-Je t'écoute, qu'elles sont tes questions ?'

Yuna rougit légèrement car elle se sentait vraiment stupide de poser une question aussi stupide alors que son cousin y avait déjà répondu :

'C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu de petite amie depuis que je suis partie ?'

--

Sirius explosa de rire, car il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Tapotant sur le coussin à côté de lui, il invita Yuna à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle s'installa près de lui. Sirius se pencha alors vers l'oreille de la jeune fille :

'Tu as hanté mes jours et mes nuits, comment voulais-tu que j'ai la place pour une petite amie…'

Yuna avait rougit fortement et le regardait en face. Sirius du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas parcourir les quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

Pour se donner de la contenance, il rompit le contact entre leurs yeux et toussa un peu avant de reprendre :

'J'ai moi aussi un point à éclaircir.

-Vas-y…

-Quand as-tu sue que tu étais enceinte ?

-Deux mois après mon arrivée au Japon... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on était en été et il m'arrive souvent de ne pas avoir de menstruations durant cette période de l'année. C'est le mois suivant lorsqu'elles ne sont toujours pas apparues que j'ai eu un doute.

-Et il était trop tard pour avorter…

-Non.' Yuna avait dit ça simplement. 'L'idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

-Tu savais que j'étais le papa dès le début ?'

Yuna lui lança un regard espiègle et dit en imitant le ton qu'il avait pris quelques instants plus tôt :

'Tu as hanté mes jours et mes nuits, comment voulais-tu que j'ai la place pour un papa…'

Sirius sourit soulager d'apprendre qu'elle aussi n'avait pas eu de petit ami.

Soudain, Yuna reprit son sérieux :

'Ma plus grande erreur a été de ne pas revenir en Angleterre à ce moment là. J'aurais du revenir et te parler. A l'époque, mes excuses étaient que je débutais ma carrière et je n'allais pas tout plaquer pour partir et refaire ma vie encore une fois. Je suis désolée.'

Yuna avait la tête basse. Elle sentit deux bras puissant la prendre par la taille et elle se retrouva bientôt contre la poitrine de Sirius. Dans ce petit espace, elle savait que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle était en sécurité et cela la rendait heureuse.

--

Le matin, Aster se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère pour aller comme chaque jour la réveiller par un câlin. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et couru jusqu'au lit. Alors qu'elle allait grimper, elle poussa un petit cri. Ce n'était pas sa maman dans le lit, c'était un homme.

Son cri sembla réveiller l'homme car il se retourna et Aster pu voir son visage, c'était son papa. Rassurée, elle soupira puis dit d'une petite voix :

'Tu sais où maman dors ?'

--

Sirius sourit à la question de sa fille. Il la prit par les épaules et la souleva jusque dans le lit. Puis, il souleva doucement les couvertures et montra à Aster, Yuna, qui dormait encore profondément. La petite fille, à cheval sur Sirius, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Elle ne put retenir un petit gloussement de joie et elle embrassa son papa sur les deux joues avant de déclarer avec le plus grand sérieux :

'Il faut qu'elle soit réveillée dans 30 minutes pour m'emmener à l'école. Je peux demander à Yuki pour le petit déjeuner.'

Et Sirius la vit décamper de la chambre sans demander son reste. Il se retourna vers Yuna et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme gémit d'aise et Sirius rit en silence. Ils avaient passé la nuit à parler de choses et d'autres, à ce raconter leurs trois années de séparation et lorsqu'ils avaient enfin décidé de se coucher, ils étaient tombés endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme la première fois qu'ils avaient partagés le même lit, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.

Yuna avait le droit de dormir un peu, il accompagnerait Aster à l'école.

Sirius embrassa la jeune femme sur l'épaule et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux l'espace d'un instant :

'Bonjour…

-Bonjour.' Répondit-elle avec le sourire, puis, s'étirant, 'Qu'elle heure est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais Aster est déjà levé. Elle est venue nous voir, elle semblait heureuse…'

Yuna rit doucement, encore endormie. Elle voulu repousser la couverture mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

'Mais je dois aller prendre mon petit déjeuner !

-Reste dormir, je m'en occupe. Donne-moi juste l'adresse de son école qu'elle ne soit pas en retard !

-Pour que tu me voles ma fille et parte en Angleterre !' Réplica Yuna en riant, 'Il est hors de question que tu partes avec elle sans que je sois là ! Je ne te lâche plus…'

Sirius coupa la jeune femme en l'embrassant. Ils chahutèrent comme des enfants pendant quelques instants. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Aster qui attiré par leur cris venait voir se qui se passait. Elle les regardait au désespoir d'être la seule personne à avoir un comportement a peu près adulte dans la chambre.

Yuna jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, ils avaient la même idée. Avec un grand sourire, Yuna fit signe à Aster de s'approcher. La petite fille, pas trop naïve, s'approcha avec une grande prudence mais elle ne put échapper à la poigne de fer de son père. Les cris reprirent de plus belle tandis que chacun leur tour ils se retrouvèrent sous les assauts joyeux des deux autres.

--

En ce 31 juillet, Yuna se trouvait devant la porte de Lily et James. Elle était nerveuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle présentait Aster à ces amis et a part sa mère (et peut-être Remus) personne ne savait qu'elle était revenue en Angleterre début Juillet pour de bon. Yuna ne s'était même pas encore installée avec Sirius. Celui-ci était encore à la recherche d'une maison pour les loger tous les trois.

Yuna sentit la main du garçon se refermer doucement sur la sienne. Il l'embrassa doucement en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Cela détendit un peu Yuna et elle le regarda tranquillement appuyer sur la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lily apparue portant un petit garçon du même âge qu'Aster. Il ressemblait à James en miniature mais avait de grands yeux verts émeraude qui trahissaient la maternité de Lily. Yuna l'avait déjà dit, Harry était vraiment un enfant magnifique.

'Yuna ! Qu'elle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

-Je m'excuse de venir à l'improviste, mais Sirius…

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu trop à insister ! Tu es toujours la bienvenue chez nous !' Elle fit mine de se retourner pour les laisser entrer mais se ravisa lorsque son regard croisa le visage d'Aster. 'Bonjour, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentées. Quel est ton prénom, mon ange ?

-Aster…' répondit la petite fille après avoir lancer un regard hésitant à chacun de ses parents.

-Moi je suis Lily, et voici Harry. Mon chéri, peux-tu emmené Aster jouer dans le salon ?

-Près de la cheminé ?

-Hum… D'accord mais je ne veux pas retrouver de la suie partout !'

Harry lança un sourire complice à Aster et la prenant par la main, l'entraina vers le salon. Yuna les regarda disparaître rapidement, mais Lily la ramena sur Terre.

'On devrait y aller aussi, j'en connais qui vont pousser des cris qui risquent de faire peur à votre fille !'

Lily avait dit ça en leur faisant un clin d'œil et Yuna ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la perspicacité de la jeune femme.

--

Sirius se tourna vers Remus qui venait de l'interpeler :

'Je n'avais jamais vue ma nièce auparavant et je dois avouer qu'elle est magnifique. Elle va faire chavirer beaucoup de cœur quand elle en aura l'âge.

-Remus ! Je savais que tu les aimais jeunes mais là tu exagères un peu !' le taquina Sirius en riant.

Yuna parti au secours de son cousin qui s'aventurait sur une pente glissante. Sirius n'était toujours pas au courant de la relation de Remus et Nymphadora.

'J'espère juste qu'elle ne courra pas après les garçons comme son père cour après les filles !'

Sirius la regarda un instant interdit tandis que Remus explosait de rire. Il lui lança finalement un regard malicieux avant de se pencher vers son oreille :

'Tu as fait une faute de français, c'est 'courrait après une fille' qu'il fallait dire.

-Pourquoi 'une' ?' demanda Yuna en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Parce que c'était toi que je cherchais dans toutes mes conquêtes !'

Yuna rougit fortement. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, chaque fois que Sirius lui faisait un compliment ou une remarque de ce genre. Il fut un temps où elle l'aurait traité de beau parleur, mais maintenant, elle savait au fond qu'il le pensait vraiment.

--

Bien plus tard, Lily déclara qu'il était temps de coucher Harry. Yuna s'empressa d'ajouter en voyant l'heure, qu'Aster devait en faire autant. Alors que les deux bambins protestaient vivement, Remus eu une idée de génie et dit :

'Si vous n'êtes pas dans votre lit dans 5 minutes, vous allez devoir vous endormir sans berceuse !

-Ah ? Tu vas leur chanter une berceuse ?' demanda Sirius moqueur.

-Non, c'est Yuna la chanteuse, et toi tu…

-Attends, laisse-moi deviner… hum… je joue de la guitare, c'est ça ?'

Aster n'avait pas attendu la remarque de son père pour se calmer et murmurer à l'oreille d'Harry. Aussitôt, les deux enfants avaient filé sans demander leur reste vers la chambre d'Harry et lorsque les deux mamans arrivèrent dans la petite pièce, ils étaient déjà dans le lit près à écouter la chanson.

Lily et Yuna furent bientôt rejointes par tous les autres, Sirius une guitare à la main. Lily soupira en voyant tant de monde dans la chambre de son fils pour écouter une simple berceuse :

'Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça qu'ils vont s'endormir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuna et Sirius arriveraient à les endormir même si l'on tirait au canon dehors. Leur musique est magique !' Murmura James à son oreille en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

Tout était calme, et c'est dans un silence quasi religieux que Sirius commença à égrener les premières notes.

_**Bleu, rose, elle nous berce de douces illusions**_

_**Eclose, elle est la compagne de nos rébellions**_

_**Rapsodie, dodécaphonie**_

_**Aria, requiem ou toccata**_

_**Sonatine, oratorio**_

_**La musique adoucit les meurs**_

_**Morose, elle essuie tous nos désenchantements**_

_**Virtuose, elle arrose les plus belles de nos réjouissances**_

_**Rapsodie, dodécaphonie**_

_**Aria, requiem ou toccata**_

_**Sonatine, oratorio**_

_**La musique adoucit les meurs**_

_**Rapsodie, dodécaphonie**_

_**Aria, requiem ou toccata**_

_**Sonatine, oratorio**_

_**La musique adoucit les meurs**_

--

Les parents étaient redescendus au salon, les deux petits s'étaient endormis dès la fin du premier couplet, mais Sirius et Yuna avait continués leur improvisation jusqu'au bout, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs amis.

James fut le premier à prendre la parole :

'Vous êtes vraiment magiques lorsque vous faites de la musique ensemble.

-Merci.' Dit simplement Yuna.

Nymphadora ajouta avec le plus grand calme, qui ne lui était pas habituel :

'Comment vous-êtes vous retrouvés ?

-C'est une longue histoire !' dit Sirius en riant, 'Où veux-tu que l'on commence ?

-Au début !' Réplica la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

-Très bien,' dit Sirius. 'Un jour de mai, je suis entré en trombe dans la salle de musique du lycée…'

_Et voila! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez des reviews pour que j'ai vos impressions sur l'ensemble de l'histoire._

_En tout cas, la deuxième partie sera publiée sous le titre: Rock the S house. J'y traiterais de l'adolescence d'Aster, Harry et tous les autres qui ne sont pas encore apparus! J'espère que se sera aussi suivit que cette histoire, la forme sera légèrement différente car même si j'ai une très grosse bibliothèque musicale, je voudrais changer un pey car la musique ne sera plus l'élément principal. Dites moi si ça vous pose un gros problème, je me rangerais du côté de la majorité!_

_Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là, c'était un plaisir de lire vos reviews. continué d'en laisser, j'y réponds lorsque j'ai un pey de temps!_

_Darwi Odrade_


End file.
